Lester's HEA
by RANGERSBABE119
Summary: Lester's finally met his match in a tough beauty when a blast from his past resurfaces and applies for a job at Rangeman. R/S in the background. In later chapters mature warning for smut!
1. Chapter 1

**Unfortunately none of these characters are mine except for Bam… They are all Janet's!! **

**This is my first time to ever publish a story and all mistakes are my own!! Please if it sucks let me know. I know that I am not going into too much detail about the surroundings but that is something I will have to work up to! Holding my breath and hitting the submit button, Meg**

This is Lester finds happiness with his soul mate with R/S in the background fic!

Lester—Saint Francis ER

Sighing, I tried to ignore the constant tugging of my skin while the nurse in the Emergency Room stitched up my bullet wound. I know I always joke with Steph that she is just no fun because she doesn't like to get shot at. Little did she know that I myself am developing a severe dislike for getting shot.

Here I am sitting in the hospital yet again getting a minor gun shot wound stitched. That is not my problem. My problem is that the good doctor that was just in says that I would really benefit from some rehab and I know for a fact that Bobby our in house medic, rehab specialist, and medical genius extraordinaire and my partner is completely booked with interviews for the position of his assistant rehabilitation coordinator and he will rope me into being his test subject for these rehab therapist wannabe pain in the asses. Turning to look at my partner, I sigh yet again and answer the wicked gleam in his eyes. "Bobby man, the answer is no! Definitely and absolutely NO! No way will I be your test subject to weed out the job candidates. Ask Cal or better yet ask Tank to fake an injury and see how they work out with those muscle bound pain in the asses that refuse rehab. I do my rehab work; you don't really want to punish me for that now do you?"

Shaking his head, Bobby led me out the room and into the Bronco. In the suv, he continues the argument where we left off.

"Les, do you really want to pass the opportunity to pick your new tormentor? I talked to Rangeman earlier today and he said that there is a former Army specialist coming in. They did special ops with the teams they served with and was part of the bond enforcement community for a while. I figure if they were spec ops and bond enforcement with rehab capabilities, you and Bombshell need to try them out. After all, you two are the most accident prone on staff. I figure, if they can withstand your annoying ass and can pass muster with Steph and the other guys as well then my rehab work and medical work will be cut in half."

"Ranger say if he knew who they were?"

"Yeah, he said me, you, Tank, and him have all actually met them and have helped in their training at one point in time."

"That's odd Bobby, I don't remember who we would have trained that at least has their therapist license, do you?"

"No one I can think of man." After that they both settled into their zones and headed back to the office.

Bam— the Rangeman job applicant—somewhere on the road between Philadelphia and Trenton

Humming along to the mp3 player currently hooked into my radio, I shifted gears in my new fully loaded Jeep Wrangler and passed the slow moving vehicles on the interstate. Humming soon turned into singing and boy was I glad this was a solo trip. Simon and Garfunkle were singing trough my speakers and I sang right along with their Bridge over Troubled Water. Singing the phrase **sail on silvergirl, sail on by **as I did indeed sail by an eighteen wheeler in my silver jeep.

My life was going good I thought to myself. I had finished my stint in the service of Dear Uncle Sam to repay my student loans and other commitments three years ago and signed a contract not too long after that to keep the money rollin' in. That contract made me part time civilian and most of the time a highly trained soldier/ rehab specialist with a great nest egg just waiting for me to spend. I worked with a bonding agency in the downtown district not too far from my hometown to stay sharp with my fighting and tracking skills and a physical therapy clinic to keep my rehab skills in use. I had just finished that and my contract yesterday. Thank the good Lord; I was ready and heading now to my next adventure. With the sun on my face, the AC cranked as high as it will go, and crusin' down the road toward my interview with a popular security firm that has offices in Boston, Atlanta, Trenton, and Miami; I was ready for what life was going to throw at me.

At least I thought I was…

An hour later—still in Bam's Jeep

I pulled off the interstate and main highways and into the city of Trenton. I had the address for Rangeman, the company I am interviewing with saved in my GPS but I was way too early for my appointment seeing as it wasn't till tomorrow morning at 8am. After a total of almost 19 hours driving, I have finally made it from my home in the southern part of Alabama where the white sandy beaches and its Gulf of Mexico waters so beautifully calmed my spirits to New Jersey.

First things on my agenda, I could really deal with some food, a shower, and a park to run in to stretch my legs; not necessarily in that same order. O yeah, and a place to stay the night might be nice too.

Normally I have everything planned to the ever last detail but today, for this trip, for this moment, and for this crazy idea, I have decided to try to fly by the seat of my pants.

After a few minutes of pondering my spontaneity, my stomach decides to announce its lack of fulfillment and scream that my throat has been slit cause it's obviously not getting food. I guess that solves the problem of what to do first. So I reach to my dashboard, unclip my GPS and scroll for food.

"Hum…" I think to myself…"what do I want? What is close by? Oo… how about that Pino's place? That settles it. Pino's Pizza. They should at least have a salad and good advice as to where to stay." So I select detour and choose Pino's as my destination.

As soon as I pull into the parking lot I notice that there is quite the crowd at the little pizza place. I see a mixture of cop cars, mini vans, and your everyday run of the mill cars.

Securing my weapons in place, removing the excess weaponry I hopefully wont need and placing it in my built in safe, I move on to checking my lip gloss and hair. After I'm satisfied with the appearance of my short spikey dark auburn hair, clear lip gloss, and weaponry; I exit my jeep and stretch. O boy does that feel good!

I fix the midsection of my blue top where it criss-crosses above and below my flat navel to showcase my piercing, adjust the waist of my blue camouflaged pants on my hips and checked that my boots were tied and was on my way inside what looked to be the local late lunch and after work hang out.

Scanning the perimeter of the bar and restaurant, I take note of entrances, exits, bathrooms, the kitchen, and the people. One can never be too careful in my line of work. Or former line of work rather.

During my assessment, I spotted the perfect table in the far back corner. I would have great seating, a view of the entire restaurant, and my back would be towards the wall. It was perfect and that's where I was headed.

After seating myself, a very Italian looking plump guy came over and asked what I was having.

"Welcome to Pino's, my servers are short handed tonight I'm Anthony Pino, the owner, what can I get you?"

I looked at him and replied in my sweet southern accent, "I will have an ice water with no lemon, a house salad no dressin, and one slice of cheese pizza please. Thank you." I can't help it, it's my southern charm with the please and thank you. Just wait till I say "yes, sir" and "no, ma'm".

Mr. Pino took his leave and headed for what I gathered was the kitchen only to be stopped short by another customer. By this time, I am settling in and people watching. The door opens and I see none other than the CEO of Rangeman LLC and badass of the north himself walking in with a stunning curly headed brunette.

"Man", I think to myself, "Ric sure does look good after all these years. I wonder if he will recognize me in person. I know I recently talked to him about a position in his company but I wonder if he will actually recognize me. Shit he is headed my way! What do I do, O what do I do?"

So I do what every southern belle would do. Check for drool, and remember GRITS, girl raised in the south, cause a southern girl will survive! No matter how gorgeous he is and how much his best friend ripped out my heart, I will not babble or make a fool of myself, or ask for any details about how Lester, the heartbreaking love of my life, Santos is.

Lester—bored at Rangeman

Since I'm off active field duty till I get my stitches taken out, I am utterly bored and definitely one step closer to being admitted into the insane asylum. All I can do during the work hours is watch monitors, do surveillance jobs, and lastly do searches. Not just any searches though—Bobby's job applicant searches. I sigh and turn back to my computer to type in the name on the file in all of our legal and semi-legal databases. Boy that took a whole 5 seconds and I'm still bored!

Having nothing else better to do, I start looking for the rehab specialist that Bobby and I were talking about earlier. The one we are all supposed to know. Sucks there are only four files, I might actually have something to do if there was more.

I looked at the file in front of me, not knowing why I was so interested and got a shot to the heart, figuratively speaking of course.

Muttering to myself in my cubicle, I tell myself, "it's just not her, has to be a guy. Rangeman would never hire another woman for this place." Still scanning the brief highlights on the page, I see all the things this Bam person has accomplished. "Officer in the US Army for three years, Contract work for three years with the Rangers, Marines, and Delta force while working at D's bonds and an orthopedic physical therapy clinic in Bay Minette, Alabama, certified Athletic Trainer for 8 years, graduated Summa Cum Laude from a major university in Mississippi, licensed Physical Therapist for 5 years, graduated top 5 percent from South Alabama with a doctorate in physical therapy, no patient complaints only praises." During my perusal of his, I'm an optimist here, it's not her till I see her and a day without denial is a day you have to face so I keep thinking it's not her file, Bobby pops in for his searches.

"knockknock, I can hear you whining down the hall. What's up?" He asks.

Groaning, I toss the file to him and prop my feet on my desk. "Does that file look suspiciously like someone we know to you? It's got no real name other than Bam and the contract work is not in details. Either Rangeman is not telling us their real name or this person has been recommended by a higher up." And I'm just not going to say that I think I know who it is.

Bobby looks over the file. He scans the file, looks at the schools attended, time attended, and hometown. Shakes his head and hands back the folder with a slightly evil gleam in his eyes. "Les, they will be here tomorrow to interview at 0800 want to join in the fun and root out the mystery with me?" Oh this will be fun and because I can tell he wants my help adds, "You can even put them through the physical workout of your choice and choose their sparring partner."

Oh yeah, I think. This I can not pass up. "Sure man. Gym at 0800?"

With a barely there nod, Bobby gets up and leaves me to my searches and my suspicions of who Bam truly is.

Bam—Back at Pino's 

O almighty God in heaven! Cheese and rice! Just seeing Ric brings back so many memories of that wonderful/God awful spring. How did I expect to join his company? How could I deal with the fact that if that fool of a best friend of his is still alive after all his missions, my chances of seeing him again just went up exponentially?!

Calm down, gather your cool, I order myself! But most importantly BREATHE! Ok, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this! Drug lords have fallen at my feet begging for mercy, I have rescued over-grown military badasses and in the end they ended up scared of me, hell, the whole south knows not to cross me. I CAN DO THIS!

By this time Ric and his bombshell beauty he was guiding with his hand on her back were almost in front of me. How to play this? Ditsy? No. Dumb? No, I'm tryin' to get him to hire me and that's just not the way to go for pete's sake. That's when I remembered to be myself. Always go with the best defense is a good offense thing and when in doubt be badass!

So what did I do? I looked up at Ric and raised my left eyebrow like I taught him and Pierre to do around 10 years ago when I first met him. Asking the silent questions, "What do you want? What can I do for you?"

I saw shock flash briefly in his eyes right before he stepped it up a notch and tried to out badass me. If I were a woman that took to swooning like Scarlet O'Hara I would definitely be "O, Fiddlie deeing" right now with smelling salts being waved under my nose. But Scarlet I am not.

My patience and stare down tactics were rewarded when he broke the silence first. "You are at my table, move" he said and as much as I want this new job and as much as I want this new adventure I can't help but think, "O no he didn't."

He was in for it now. How dare him, I thought. O well, I get to play now. I look at him and I look at the beautiful blue eyed beauty that was standing there in shock. I can't tell if its shock from him saying "move" or me not. Oh well. I send her a slight wink to let her know I understand and acknowledge her territory, i.e. Ric and go about my fun.

I crack a slight mysterious smile and in my best southern hospitality meets sharp tongued Susan impression; I can't help but aggravate him a little. "Now sugar, there is plenty of room for you and your girl to join me. I swear I won't bite unless you ask me really, really nicely to, but then again Ric, in all the time I have known you, it wasn't you I wanted to bite. " I saw him tense suddenly at the mention of his name along with his companion. I guess he still doesn't recognize me. "Now Ric, I know I'm not gonna have to remind you of who I am, am I? I would have thought that I wasn't that forgettable." I tell him.

By this time he has his hand on his companion's neck and she is smirkin' at him with a look that screams Ricky Ricardo doin' the "you gots some explainin' to do Lucy." The look I was getting from him though wasn't much better. He was boring holes into my skull. Looks like the funs over for now. Sighing I look right back at him and tell him, "It's me, Bam. I met Bobby in college and when you and your team were training at Camp Shelby, you all lived in my house with me. Ring any bells yet?"

I think I shocked him. I know when he knew me I was definitely not this bold or skinny. I bet he would never have thought that I would turn out the way I did. Oh well. At least he has a fast recovery time. "Good to see you again Bam." He says then turns to introduce the girl with him. "Babe, this is Bam. Bam meet Stephanie Plum, love of my life." Now it's my turn to be shocked and happy I might add. At least one of those guys got their head out of their ass.

"Great to meet you" replies his Babe. "Call me Steph or Stephanie."

I got out of my chair, shook her hand, gestured to the table and replied, "Very nice to meet you as well. I'm glad to meet someone who so obviously makes Ric happy. Would you care to join me? I have already ordered but wouldn't mind the company."

After what looks like silent communication, Ric nods and indicates for my vacated seat. I guess my backs not towards the wall any more. "So, how have you been" I ask. "Good" was the reply I received and before I could say anything else I heard Steph say that her FTA is over at the bar.

Bam—Pizza, FTAs, and Bullets; Oh My!

Right after Steph's revelation about her FTA, Mr. Pino brought my order and some food for them out to our table. Guess they were regulars and didn't need to order anymore. After we were served, I look at Steph and I could see the wheels were turnin' in her mind trying to come up with the best scenario for getting her man back to jail. I wonder if she will let me play a part; only one way to know. "So Steph, can I be so bold to ask if I can play too? I've been bored all day and wouldn't mind helpin' get your scum bag over there. After all us female bond agents should stick together. But only if you don't mind, I don't wanna step on your toes after all."

She looked at me a little skeptical at first but after an esp. moment with Ric she nodded her head and we started schemin'.

"You know that if Ric here gets up, your boy over there will catch the movement and will possibly be onto you. Either you need to crawl under the table or find another way around Mr. Muscle" I said eyeing Ric. "Oh, and by the way, we need to try to get him before he goes for the sawed off in his pants leg or the sig in his pocket."

At that comment both Ric and Steph look at me like I'm crazy. I can't help that my daddy taught me at a young age how to spot guns in clothing, after all I am from the south where guns are collected and carried like the were gonna stop makin'em. I can't help it. I just rolled my eyes and said, "if you don't believe me I'll make you a wager. I don't have a place to stay tonight, you can tell me where the closest semi-secure place is if I win and if I lose while I'm in town I'll do your FTAs for you and you keep all the bail bonds profit. Kinda like a paid vacation." I knew I had her on that, she looked at Ric and then back at me and sticks her hand out to go "deal, you're on with one exception. You show me you can handle this FTA because I really need the bond money coming up to get the new Bellagio shoes that will be out at Macy's in a few days."

Ooo, Bellagio shoes I think, shaking off my Homer Simpson drooling state, I quickly agree and start putting my scheme into action.

As soon as Steph and I agreed, I overheard Ric calling for a ride to the local cop shop for our FTA and tune out whatever else he was saying, cause it obviously didn't pertain to me.

I scanned the bar and surrounding areas again and got up to saunter into the ladies powder room for a quick make up and hair check also as known as a weapons and cuff check. As I exited the small powder room I scanned the bar again making sure to spot any friends our scum bag might have in the surrounding area. I give myself the all clear and head directly to our bad guy. I lean close and mummer into his ear he's in violation of his bond, force his arms into cuffs, and stand him up as easy as that. I march him to the door with a stunned Steph and amused Ric following behind me.

When we hit the sidewalk Steph looks at me in semi-awe and disgust. I wonder if her take downs don't go as smoothly. She starts chuckling and tells me, "I rolled in garbage with him the last time I had him, good job staying clean. So how about that bet?"

A bets a bet so I start searching him for weapons and sure enough the sawed off and sig were just where I said they were; along with another small glock in his boot.

As I was straightening up from my search, shot gun on the ground, glock in my waist band and sig in my pocket, movement from a near by car catches my attention. The passenger side window rolled down and a guy I have never seen a day in my life gets out his gun. Shit. I quickly got the FTA down, informed Ric of movement and had my gun in hand. Ric got Steph down just as the stranger opens fire on us. I didn't think, I just reacted the way my training taught me; taking out the tires and the shooter. First shot front tire since it was moving, second shot shooter's arm to disable him, third shot driver who was about to open fire; and as quickly as it started it was over.

Ric handed Steph a phone as he popped up ready for action and he and I searched the car for remaining attackers. All were disabled and as we were turning from securing the vehicle I noticed a black SUV speeding down the road and prepare for yet another gun fight. Who knows, we might just break the record for the number of gun fights we were in today, I thought. That'd so be my luck.

Ric must have seen the vehicle and my reaction because he assured me we were ok by saying, "our backup, they're mine."

"Thank God", I think, I really didn't want to have to shoot someone else tonight; the paperwork with out of state police is a bitch, especially with my permit to carry concealed for the entire United States and Puerto Rico.

Within seconds of our drama, cops from inside Pino's and Ric's men were swarming the area, getting statements, and hauling off our captured gunslingers and FTA.

A detective on the case that I heard called Joe walked up to Steph made sure she was ok and told her something about him being glad her disasters weren't his problems anymore. Whatever that meant, but is he sure this was her disaster? For all I know it coulda been one of the homegrown terrorist groups tryin' to get revenge on me or Ric; eyeroll.

I made my way to wait up against the brick exterior of the building when I noticed something that simultaneously made my heart stop but also rise into my throat.

After all these years that smooth talkin', heart breakin', S.O.B looks better than ever. Damn him.

Bellagio shoes are the creation of Leanne Banks, who always makes me drool over shoes I cant afford but would love to wear.

As always, Bam is the only character that is mine and I am just playing with the others. Please let me know what you think! Meg

Pg-13 warning for cursing and some sexual matter

All mistakes are my own and only Bam is mine! Hope you enjoy! Please let me know if it sucks!

(oh, b4 I forget to mention it, Joe might be presented as a little bit of an asshole but not harmed per say and only briefly!)

Lester appears and found more action than anticipated

Blocks away from Pino's, Bobby and I get a frantic call from Steph for backup. Apparently there has been a shoot out outside Pino's when they were bringing out her FTA. Bobby puts the petal to the metal and halls buns like a bread truck away from fallen Atkins dieters, to get to Ranger and Steph. We get there in no time at all but all the action has already stopped.

Getting out of the suv, I notice that Steph and Ranger had another female with them during the action. From where I'm standing, even Emeril Lagasse couldn't kick her up a notch. She was smokin' already. Nice ass, toned stomach, wild hair and a victim of a drive by shooting. Maybe I can comfort her tonight and drive the memories of Bam back to where they belong.

Keeping her in my sights, I take care of a few loose ends like the FTA and ship him off to a cop car. I wait and watch as she gives her statement, repeating it for all the cops who ask her. I overheard she has a permit to carry for the US and my interest in her ratchets up another level.

Finally she heads over to lean against Pino's only to freeze for a brief second and then be approached by Morelli. I wonder if she knows him. She doesn't look to happy to see him and I spot both Steph and Ranger heading over to join her little powwow.

I edge closer to hear what is going on and am rewarded by hearing one of the sassiest, sexiest, best cut down conversations to the male population ever. "Officer" she said, "I have already provided all of the necessary documentations to your coworker over there that states I am allowed to carry concealed or any other way I damn well please." Her sexy little southern drawl is one of the hottest things I have ever heard. And I have only heard something else close like that from Bam.

Morelli then goes on to say, "If you would please disarm yourself till we verify this information it will be greatly appreciated." He was treading just fine until he adds another dumbass comment to his statement. He actually went on to ask her who she screwed to get the permit. Holy hell he better duck and cover his boys.

I can't tell whether I want to be closer to watch this show or run for the hills before she explodes. One thing for sure though, I never would have guessed her next move.

She sent a quick wink my way, telling me I was busted and she caught me listening. Then she does the sexiest thing in the world. I swear she verbally cuts off Morelli's legs while scaring the living shit out of him. She pulls her guns and starts twirling both of them like an outlaw gunslinger in the old Wild West. She even tosses them and flips them handles out to Morelli. Damn that was stunning.

He recovers after a second and takes the guns from her. As soon as he gets the guns in his hands, I think he paled even more. He starts shouting at her, "I can't believe you were so fucking careless. You just waved two fully loaded guns in the air without the safeties engaged. Are you a dumbass?" I can't help but think that was stupid but I can tell he's in for it now.

She smiles a small but breathtaking smile, drops her voice to a sweet sultry wicked tone, and I swear I got a hard on from her reply. "I never play with guns that accidentally misfire, Detective Morelli. Does your reaction imply that your gun has accidental emissions?" she clucks her tongue against the roof of that sinful mouth of hers and continues saying, "what a shame, I could've had some fun playing with your gun while I'm in town."

Damn I have to have her was the only thing running through my mind as the blood rushes south away from my brain. I watch in amazement as Morelli only opens and closes his mouth like a gold fish.

Bam handles the crowd 

The sexy, asshole of a cop finally was stunned speechless and it was music to my ears. He may not be a bad guy but his temper needs to go. I look over at Ric and Steph and can't help the small laugh I couldn't contain. Steph with her expressive face absolutely stunned but definitely impressed with the show and Ric is just shaking his head at me like old times when I use to entertain them with my antics.

Rolling my eyes, I just happened to catch a glimpse of the sexiest man I have ever seen just standing there staring at me. But I've seen that stare before. A long time ago; ten years ago, a few broken promises ago, and a heart break that never minded ago, to be exact.

I left the still stunned cop in my wake and head toward the rat bastard that left me filled with promises of love and adoration. The man that ran off with my torn virgin panties stuffed in his pocket promising that when he came back from his mission, he would still be mine but most importantly he would return to be with me. That never happened.

"Well, I can definitely tell you enjoyed my little show over there." I said to him. "You still like challenging women, dontcha Les?" By this time I was close to him and poking him seductively in his well developed chest and fighting the erg to rub against him like a cat in heat. I leaned up his muscular 6' frame and whispered in his ear, "Do you still conquer them then steal their torn panties as your trophy?"

Oh God, I caught the scent of him as I was pulling back and my knees threatened to almost buckled. Only he smells so good with his Polo cologne and his manly scent combined and Lord have mercy on this sinner; but he smells so good. Only he could ever get past my defenses just by standing there.

I must have stunned him momentarily because the only thing it looked like he was capable of doing was whispering a questioning "Bam?"

That was all it took, the sound of my name on his lips and I broke out of the fog that was keeping me locked in place and tongue tied. "So you do remember me? Do you remember promising me… you know what, never mind. This is neither the time nor the place to get into this." And like what happened so many years ago, only in reverse, I walked away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Not mine…. Except for Bam!!! 

Les gets shattered

"Oh Baby," I think, "if you can bludgeon the Italian Stallion like that, how about we find you a safer outlet for your fire tonight in my bed." She definitely could keep me warm tonight. I wouldn't complain about having her fiery warmth come apart over and over again tonight. What human heterosexual male would? I bet she is feisty in bed and she would be just what I need to chase away my thoughts of a certain someone. After all, I won't do relationships again, why not enjoy her warmth

As hard as I fight to push thoughts of a certain other woman out of my mind, she will not budge for long. One minute I was focused and then next, like the nickname Bobby and I gave her all those years ago bam, she was back. Back again occupying my mind and making me lose focus. I don't know why my mind finds it so amusing to bring her back up now after all these years to torture me all of a sudden. Ever since I saw that damn file spelling out exactly what I remembered to be her hopes and dreams; her chance to fly. Her best case scenario of her perfect life; only things missing from that file were her being that person and me as her husband.

I have no one to blame for that but myself. I know that. I live with that. I have nightmares about that. And yet there is nothing I can do about it to change that. I didn't deserve her. In the same breath that I thank God that I had a piece of her life, I curse the memory of her; willing myself to forget her luscious body, her breathy moans when I slid deep into her, the heart she had that allowed her to freely give you the shirt off her back, and lastly the inner strength she had that would frustrate the hell out of me one minute and then turn me on the next.

Sighing, I forcefully pushed my thoughts away from the other half of my soul that I foolishly pushed away so many years ago and back to the lovely distraction headed my way. Looking at the fiery vixen that I would end up fucking tonight while picturing her as Bam and trying to drive away my own stupidity and hurt for the night, I can't help but be amused at those she left in her wake.

She must have felt my gaze on her because she catches me staring like the horny bastard I am. I can only hope for the promise that her swaying hips are implying and that it will be fulfilled soon. She is absolutely sex personified as she saunters her fine ass, washboard flat stomach, and perky double d's over my way. I crave her devilish smirk and her closeness like I haven't in years and only then with one other person.

As soon as she nears, I want to ask her if she would like to play with a real gun, my gun. I wanted to show her that my gun wouldn't misfire no matter how many times or how many ways she handled it during the night.

I briefly wonder if my condom stash is enough for me and my new dark red headed sassy vixen. And then I felt it. The feeling that had the power to become my worst fear and greatest desire rolled into one. The feeling I only got when my soul mate was near, when Bam was near; the feeling of excitement and electricity rushing through my veins that only she could cause in me. I haven't felt that since Columbia a few years ago and I swear that then, that was a fevered hallucination. No way was she the one that rescued me, Rangeman, Bobby, and Tank from an evil and sick drug lord. No way was she here or there. I had to be wrong just like I was then.

But it doesn't take me long though to realize that I unfortunately was right this time.

Shock flooded my system and I swear I froze like a deer in the headlights as her sharp tongue lashed out at me causing me to fear literal lashes and whelps were forming on my body. The body she perused as she came closer to me, leaning in closer to me as she continued her attack. I catch her voice, the sweet sexy edgy southern drawl that attracted me so many years ago. The tone that I loved to provoke; the musical tone that declared she would love me into eternity. The tone that I nearly destroyed by walking away.

I tune into her words and cringe at them. "…You still like challenging women dontcha Les? Do you still like to conquer them then steal their torn panties as your trophy" she asks.

Horror and shame replace the shock in my brain. Is that what she really thinks? God no; please God no. That can't be how she remembers the night I made love to her for the first time; only time. How do I explain? Just jump in I guess. "Bam?…" and then she cuts me off from anything else I could say. Exasperating woman.

"So you do remember me? Do you remember promising me… you know what, never mind. This is neither the time nor place to get into this." God help me I thought my heart was already wounded enough. Apparently not cause bam, there goes my heart; shattered into a million pieces as she walks away from me as fast as her boots will carry her.

Turning away from the scene that would kill me if I let it, I just took off running. Running away from my problems; I ran to clear my head and get a handle on the situation. I ran away from my life. No worries of who is watching my back, no thoughts as to did I really care if I got taken out for good because I wasn't paying attention. Nothing except the pain I felt, her pain, my pain, our pain mattered.

Bam's Hurt and Tears

Walking away, Oh God did that hurt. No matter that he ripped my heart out years ago; it still hurt to see the lost regretful look flash over his face seconds before that damn blank face of his slammed into place. Stealing my resolve, I walk back over to Stephanie and Ric; trying to put Les where he belongs, in my past and behind me. The problem with that though is he never did do what he what he was supposed to do; why would he start now?

Coming up to join Ric and Stephanie on the sidewalk, I can't help but feel the exhaustion seep into my bones. I can't wait to get to a hotel so I can cry my heart out yet again over Les and get it over with. I have a job interview tomorrow and I will not let him interfere with my performance. He may have stolen my heart years ago but he will never steal this opportunity away from me. This is my chance for adventure. This is my time to fly like I have always wanted to.

As an adrenalin junkie, I went on missions all over this earth seeking the rush of success and one upping the slime of the world; it's time for me to cut back on my international missions and enemies now though. So here I am state side and searching for my same adrenalin fix with a few more controlled risks. My contract ended literally 28 hours ago and now here I am with old friends looking for new adventure here on home soil.

Thank God this isn't your typical boring 0900-1700 (9-5) job in a clinic with either the old decrepit or the worker's comp cons. I think I would have sent my address to the son of a Columbian drug lord I pissed off a few years ago if I had to endure that torture on a regular basis anymore. Enough was enough of that. I want to help those who help themselves and care enough to get back into the rotation again. I enjoyed that about my contract work. And if they were ex-military types that had buff bodies and the job was structured like the army with adventure opportunities, then so be it. Les will so not jeopardize me getting this if I have anything to say about it.

"So Steph, gonna tell me where I can find a semi-secure bunk to crash at? I think its time for me to call it a day where I can get settled in before my night run. I want to unwind after my long drive and get ready for my interview tomorrow." Yeah and center myself after a blast from the past.

"You're applying to Bobby's assistant rehab coordinator position? Tomorrow morning? You're that Bam?"

I can't help but ask her, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing to be THAT Bam?"

A sheepish look settles over her very expressive face as she answers me saying, "It's just that Bobby, Ranger, Tank and I…"

"Tank?" I think, then I shove that out of my mind to pay attention to the information she is letting slip. This might give me an edge in the morning.

"… well mostly me before Les got shot; didn't find enough reliable information via searches. We didn't even know if you were male or female. Only that you had an arrangement with some familiar contacts until you called. We didn't know much even then and especially that you and Lester were…"

I couldn't take her finishing that thought. Not tonight. Let me get my emotions back behind the wall I have carefully constructed over the years. "In the past, Steph; in the past and about 12 hours ago, I had an associate of mine give Ranger here, a call to let him know I was coming and give the major highlights. Then I decided to give Ric a little more heads up. I did try to be very vague about who I am though. Most spec ops and retired military guys don't like that it's not only a boy's club and that there is a female out there that is better than them."

I could tell she wasn't appeased by my answer but that I had intrigued her by saying I was better than the boys. As much as I really like her based off of first impressions and think we would be great friends, I can't help but think she's like a pit bull, never giving up until she is satisfied. Sigh.

"How did you block your information once Ranger got your name?" She couldn't help asking.

"Do you want to know now or can this wait till we do the interview away from prying ears tomorrow? Cause if you do want to know now, I will tell you while I drive to your directions. Just not out in the open here."

Ric, no Ranger, gotta remember to call him Ranger now, breaks in; "good idea Bam, I would like to know the answer to that question myself but it can wait till tomorrow mornings meeting. You can stay at Rangeman tonight and use the gym to run if you like."

"Thanks Ranger. I appreciate that and if you really don't mind I will take you up on that. Do you know how much longer the cops will keep us?"

"We're free to go, Morelli just didn't like the fact that when he verified your papers he was told to walk away even if you were to have killed 20 people in cold blood all in sight of the boys in blue." he responds shaking his head at me. "Another thing we will need to discuss in the morning Bam. But as for tonight, do you want to follow or ride along and I'll have one of my men bring your vehicle to the garage?"

"I'll drive; thanks. I already know where it is. I'm the silver four door jeep over there" I said nodding to my brand new wrangler.

Nodding to acknowledge me, he turns and asks, "Ready Babe?" and as if I hadn't had enough shock and things to think about tonight she replies, "I think I will ride with Bam. That is if she doesn't mind. I can make sure she doesn't get lost." Shit I think. Here comes the interrogation about Les. I can already see it in her eyes.

"Sure, let's roll. I'm really in need of that run." And maybe a stiff drink.

Lester's Not so Lonely Run—Bobby's POV

Earlier today I knew the shit would hit the fan. After Ranger called me into his office, shut the door and explained that he had received a call from THE GENERAL, not just a general but THE GENERAL, about a former contract worker of his that he was sending for the assistant rehabilitation job. He gave me a small piece of their background and I knew who it was and I knew both her and Lester were going to feel like they were sucker punched when they meet again. And I knew, Les would need someone to have his back when she showed up. I just had hoped it wouldn't be today and that I could have prepared him for it tonight like I had planned.

I kept my suspicions to myself because more than anything, I know that Bam was meant for this job. If Ranger knew what happened all those years ago, qualified or not, Bam would have never had a chance at an interview; just because she was that much of a distraction to Lester, he would have never allowed it. GENERAL or not.

When he became suspicious that I might know who THE GENERAL called to highly recommend, I did tell him that "yes that it was indeed the same Bam that I met my senior year of college; the same Bam that we lived with for the six months while we trained in Hattiesburg; the same Bam that was and will forever be like my sister." And that "yes, we did train her for self defense, better shooting, and other martial arts skills in exchange for her setting up our first fake identities, her hacking skills, and her wonderful messages after our training sessions." I also meant to tell him that she keeps all her important information under the assumed name of "Elizabeth Kari Jepko" but that never came out of my mouth. I guess we will get to see just how good Steph is and how many of Bam's names she can link to her; or even if she can find out her real name. Not even Ranger or Les know her real name. After all I did introduce them to her as my sister and then she introduced herself with the nickname she got in the training room.

I had kept in touch with her briefly over the years via email and I miss her dearly. She was there for me when I really needed her most back in college and I will never forget what she has done for me. I in turn was there for her as a true friend after she won her millions with the lottery one lucky spring break in Florida. Unlikely story I know, but true no less. My friend was dirt poor working her way through the gruelingly hard Athletic Training program and taking student loans to pay for books and food then BAM, after a trip to Florida with her parents, she was rich and could pay for all she needed or wanted with too many people trying to take advantage of her.

My Bam was and is a tough girl. That's why I know I have to be there for my partner now instead of her, my sister. As much as I would rather be there with her after what I know Lester did to her heart, I keep my eye out for what my partner and good friend needs.

The minute we hit the parking lot at Pino's, I saw her. She had lost the odd weight that kept her awkward and grew up to be a beautiful woman. She was hardly recognizable if you weren't looking too hard and remembered her unusual eyes. Back all those years ago, she was curvaceous and had at least 30 pounds of extra stuffing, but now there isn't a drop of fat where a small portion of fat would be acceptable and is curvier than Betty Boop with breast and butt cheek implants. All of what made her awkward and overweight was gone now. From the brief snippets THE GENERAL gave us and my knowledge that it was the hard working Bam we all loved, Ranger and I both knew she would be an asset to Rangeman and the perfect addition to the teams.

My only secret other than her name was that I knew she had strong feelings for Lester and that he loved her in return no matter how he denied it. I knew just how strongly they felt for each other and I knew how badly Les hurt Bam. But one thing I didn't know was what to do to lessen the impact of Bam's arrival for either Lester or for Bam.

As Lester's partner and friend, I have always had his back; but this time, I have no clue how to do that. Years ago, after a mission had gone badly in Columbia; Les told me what had happened with the woman that I thought of like a sister and I barely contained myself from killing him. One small wrong step now and that could become a reality though. I know where to hide the body already.

After Bam confronted Lester, I saw her head for Ranger and Steph and saw Lester run from his problems like he did all those years ago. Instead of going after her, he ran away from her and I am forced to follow after him to watch his back.

I can't help but think while he runs and I follow to keep up to watch his back that he was a pussy when it came to relationships both then and now. 

Before Bam, he was a ladies man. After Bam, he never bedded the same woman twice. I guess after finding the love of your life, there just is no one you want to see twice. After all, if you treat the love of your life with the "Wham, Bam, thank you ma'm" routine, how do you expect to treat the others you bed trying to forget her. Stupid bastard.

After what feels like hours, we finally made it back to Rangeman and I for one am glad. I need to talk to Les before the interview tomorrow morning and running while talking and watching his back is just one too many things to do while multitasking for me.

"Lester," I say to him. "Are you going to be ok with her interviewing tomorrow? Do I need to find someone else to run the physical training drills?"

"I'm fine. I will be there," he replies gruffly. "Just drop it. I was just taken off guard that she was here, that gorgeous, and trying for the job as your assistant. I can deal. I'm heading for the shower. See you at 0600 for workouts; sparring first." Then he left, heading for the security of his own place; no doubt building the defense walls to his heart stronger as the minutes pass.

Now I just need to track down where Bam is staying and make sure she is ok and I don't need to kill Lester while he sleeps tonight.

Bam's Long Short Drive 

Steph and I took off across the lot to my Jeep. We loaded ourselves up and I cranked the car happy to find that my mp3 player kicked on my favorite Santana instrumental. Maybe it will mellow her out where she forgets to question me. I can't help but hope.

As Carlos Santana's magical fingers play Samba Pa Ti, I relax into my driving zone. My passenger fidgets around trying to get comfortable and I can't help but briefly think that all those years ago, I was just like her. Now I wouldn't know how to fidget if I tried.

"Take a right at the upcoming street," she says. I nod to acknowledge her and prepare to take a right while watching the rearview mirror. Always alert, always aware of my surroundings even though I know that I will more than likely have a black suv on my tail in a few seconds. Ranger won't chance his Babe and I don't blame him.

Snapped out of my thoughts, Steph starts her inquisition. "How did you meet Ranger, Tank, Bobby, and Lester?" she asks.

I think about ignoring her but I stop to think that she could be a great person to have on my side during the hiring process. After enough time passes for her to think I wasn't answering, I reach to turn the radio down a little more and reply, "I met Bobby in college. He introduced me to the others a year later when they were at Camp Shelby for some training." Short, sweet, and to the point with minimal information being given out; the men of few words I use to work with would be proud.

I swear she rolled her eyes at me and muttered under something under her breath about getting answers was like pulling teeth. Oh well. What fun is Q and A when not trying to dodge, redirect, and when having to answer being vague?

"How did you meet Bobby in college?" damn she is getting specific. "Take a left by the way."

I take the left and answer her, "Bobby was a runner on the track team and I helped rehab him after an injury even though I wasn't assigned to his sport. We just hit it off after that." Hitting it off was an understatement. We were like brother and sister without fighting and watching out for each other. No matter how long the distance between us or how long it's been since our last email to each other I know when I see him again, it will be the same way now too.

"Keep straight through this intersection," she responded. Then fired her next question going for the heart of what she wanted to know; Lester Santos. "I noticed you talked to Lester back at Pino's. He seemed shocked to see you. What were you to him?"

"Going for the jugular there aren't you Steph. If I say I would rather not talk about him would you leave it at that or would you just bring it up during my interview tomorrow where I would have to answer you?" I ask her.

She starts to respond but I cut her off. "Look I'm sorry if that came off bitchy but I'm tired and just got the shock of my life by seeing him again. Please excuse my behavior, I'm sorry. But tell me this; would my answer effect my getting this job? I know I would have to work with him but would my answer cause you or your Ranger to say that I was too much of a distraction for him and he was too much of one for me as well?"

She becomes awfully quiet till she tells me to turn at the next stop sign and then answers my question. "I understand where you are coming from. If it will make you feel any better, I will keep what you tell me to myself. How about we get a tub of Ben and Jerry's your choice and we can have girl talk so you can get your emotions out before your interview in the morning."

I stare at her a second then reply, "sure, but I don't eat ice cream. That stuff will kill you, too much processed sugar. How about some yogurt or fruit smoothies? I have some fresh fruit in the back that I have as snacks for driving. You've never lived till you tried my frozen banana slushy." I can't tell if she was appalled or horrified more by my suggestions or she just thought I was demented for telling her I didn't eat ice cream. Probably all three were a tie.

"Sure, you can eat some of Ranger's yogurt and I'll have ice cream. Then you can spill."

I can't help but ask myself what I have gotten myself into as she says to turn into a parking garage while she aims a remote at the sensor to lift the gate. Welcome to Fort Knox, I think as I drive through the garage to park.

Les's Lonely Night of Memories

After Bobby followed me from Pino's and up to my apartment at Haywood, he starts in on me. Granted not badly because if that was the case, I'm sure he already knows where to bury my body and how to dispose of all the evidence.

"Lester," he says to me. "Are you going to be ok with her interviewing tomorrow? Do I need to find someone else to run the physical training drills?" Huh, like that will ever happen. I want to see what she can do. I may love her and have hurt her, but if I know anything about the person she probably still is, she isn't looking for someone to go easy on her and I'm just enough of a bastard to put her through the gauntlet tomorrow morning.

"I'm fine. I will be there," I reply pissed that he would question me. "Just drop it. I was just taken off guard that she was here, that gorgeous, and trying for the job as your assistant. I can deal. I'm heading for the shower. See you at 0600 for workouts. Sparring first" I can't help but tell him. If I can't kick my own ass for leaving her, then he may as well. I better remember to get Tank or Ranger to pull him off me before he kills me.

Normally Bobby isn't better on the mats than I am, but for the heart ache I have caused Bam, I'm sure he will have his mean on in the morning. I just hope he remembers to avoid my face. Facial bruises are a bitch when we do distractions and I'm in on the inside.

As I strip for my shower, I couldn't help but take a trip down memory lane to the first time I had heard about the fiery dark red head and met her for myself all those years ago.

Just out of Ranger school, my platoon and I, which consisted of me, Ranger (who was still called Ric at the time), Bobby, and Tank (who was still called Pierre or giant by most), were bound for Iraq, but before we deployed, we had to go through desert training. We were shipped to Hattiesburg, Mississippi to Camp Shelby just a few short days after our Ranger school graduation.

Bobby was excited about being back in Hattiesburg; after all he graduated from one of their local universities and still had friends there. I was just happy about the college girls and sorority sluts. You could always score in a college town. If you couldn't get pussy while in a college town, then by ever law of manhood, you should be stripped of your testosterone and nicknamed Sally. Ranger and Tank were just along for the ride; just there for training not really caring to visit the local dives with me. Whatever, more for me.

After catching the cargo flight to Hattiesburg from our home base, we settled in for the bumpy ride to our new training facility. After a few minutes of silence, Bobby pipes up and asks us if we want to stay in the barracks or off base in a house with a friend of his if possible. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what our answer was.

"Off base," we all responded. You can never have free reign over what you do if you are on base. Always go for off base if safe or possible.

"Where you thinking of us staying man? We should only be here a maximum of six months, who would lease us a house for that short amount of time?" Ric asks.

Shaking his head, Bobby replies, "not renting man. I've got a friend, a sister really, that lives up here and goes to school. If she has space, she will let us live with her."

Great, stuck in a little tiny house with three other men and a woman with possible housemates that was off limits because she was Bobby's sister and would put rules on overnight visitations; just what I wanted. NOT! "Bobby, the four of us and her and her housemates will all be tripping over each other. How about we just find a place that we can rent?"

"It's not like that," he replied. "She has a huge place and her housemates are a married couple that shares a suite above the garage. She should have room. It just may take some convincing for her to let three other strangers in her house, but we can ask her. We can swing by the school after we report and drop in on her before whatever afternoon practice she has to attend."

"Practice? Is she a cheerleader or a Dixie Darling that I have heard Hattiesburg was famous for?" I ask Bobby.

"Knock it off Les, she is my sister and off limits. Plus you're not her type anyways."

For the first time since agreeing to live off base, Tank spoke up. "Why don't you tell us about her; that way we know if we want to live with her and if we can help alleviate her anxiety about opening her home up to us?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Just tell us her bio, stats, character quirks, and how you met her" Ranger adds.

"I met her in the athletic training room at school. She is an athletic training student. She was working with either the football team that semester, and I was injured jumping hurdles the practice before and came in for morning treatments the next day and there she was. She was toe to toe with a 350 pound linebacker and he looked like he was going to tear her to pieces when she suggested that he get into the cold whirlpool. So naturally I step in and try to talk to linebacker into taking it up with his trainer and not yell at the girl who was assigned to help him through his ACL recovery exercises and treatments." Chuckling, Bobby went on to tell us, "I remember thinking that the cute little sweet chubby red head better think twice about going toe to toe with someone that could literally squish her. She shot daggers at me with her eyes all morning for trying to interfere. But you know what the kicker was? She had the linebacker squalling like a titty baby before I left for classes that morning. She didn't need my help. She knew her information and tapped into her evil genius to show him who was boss. After that the boys started calling her devil. They thought she sold her soul to the devil for all the information and knowledge she used in their rehab sessions to get their sorry asses back on the field. It was widely known that she was the training student you wanted in the training room helping you get back in the action and that if you weren't serious about getting back, you better not waste her time. My injury wasn't very serious but I was curious about her. I asked her for help one afternoon when she wasn't busy. She put me though one of the toughest workouts I had ever done and had me back on the track within a week."

By this time, our plane was landing and we were hoping into the jeep that we had request meet us at the landing strip. After buckling in, Bobby continues to sing the devil's praises. "She is about 5'5" and slightly chubby but she is feisty. She is a sharp tongued devil that doesn't put up with shit. She is a strong person. When we were here at school together, she was in her first year of her program but she knew more than the seniors did. She is very intelligent, doesn't drink, rarely goes out partying and would be an asset for us to live with. She gives great messages and could probably help with our identification problem."

That caught Ric's attention. "Explain while you drive Brown; let's head out to meet her."

We drove about fifteen minutes through Hattiesburg traffic while Bobby explained that not only was she gifted in rehabilitation but computer hacking as well. Finally we came to the University of Southern Mississippi. We stopped at the entrance, grabbed a parking permit, and were on our way to the training room. We pulled up to the football field got out of the jeep and entered a back door to what looked like a room with tons of treatment tables and a state of the art swimming pool that could be used for water resistance.

The next thing I knew, a shorter beauty on the chubby side was dropping the bottle in her hand and throwing herself at Bobby. This must be the devil herself.

Bobby hugged her and spun her till she beat his shoulder and told him to drop her. "What are you doing here Bro? I thought you were off on an assignment already. Are you staying with me while you're in town? Are you going to introduce your friends that could give the football players a run for their money in muscle mass?" A whirlwind I can't help but think of her as. One minute she was messaging an athlete then bam, she was excitedly talking to Bobby and inviting a total of four Army Rangers to stay with her.

"Y'all came on a good day," she says in her sweet sultry southern voice. "I'm done when I finish his ice message in fifteen minutes. We can go back to the house to catch up and get acquainted."

She didn't really even bat an eye at our size or that Ric and I were Hispanic and Pierre was black. She just welcomed us to come home with her and didn't even eye us in a sexual manner. Maybe I'm losing my touch if she doesn't think of me as the hunk of meat I am. I can't help but see how she will handle my banter and see if I can salvage my ego. "Honey, are you suggesting that we get acquainted with each other," I ask in my sexy rumbling voice with a hint of my Spanish accent and finish in my regular tone "or that we all get to know each other?"

"Wise guy aren'tcha sugar? Well if you really do want to get acquainted with me, I have to tell you, I'm not interested," she said in a perfect sex kitten voice. She had come up to my side and was running her finger up and down my arm and then bam, she was back to being the devil she was nicknamed after and telling me in her southern accent that, "You're too full of yourself. I could have five just like you in a snap of my finger but like I said, not interested but thanks for asking." And like that I was dismissed and issued a challenge that I was going to love winning.

It wasn't love at first sight. It was interest and testosterone at first words.

We followed her back to her place twenty minutes later and grilled out on her patio shooting the breeze and crashing with her that night. She invited us to stay and we were there till we deployed.

Stepping out of the shower, and shaking off the memories of how it all started, I couldn't help but wish to be back in her good graces and on the receiving end of her sexy playful banter again.

Sighing as I got into bed, I think that if the memories of her keep flowing like right they are now, I can tell it's going to be a long lonely sleepless night for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Bam's POV on her and Lester's past

In part of Bam's past, it contains a semi-graphic part so heads up.

Bam's Girls Night Interrogation

We pull into a parking spot and I notice that my car sticks out in the color area. Silver amongst a sea of black; guess I need to send for my Jaguar XKR from home if I stay here long.

Getting out and heading to the elevator, we're met by Ranger and Pierre.

"Pierre, long time no see! How are you doing?" I ask him.

"I'm good Bam, even better now that I see that our mysterious Bam is you. It's Tank now not Pierre anymore. Can't have you ruining my image with this Pierre stuff now can I?"

"Whatever you say giant; whatever you say!" God it's great to see these guys again. Now all I need is to see Bobby again; that and make sure he doesn't kill Lester if Steph spills the beans.

I look over to Steph and Ranger and ask, "So where can I put my stuff and grab a quick work out at?" If I don't mention the girl talk maybe she will forget and I can run in the gym.

"There's an apartment open on four and the gyms on three." Tank says as we get into the elevator.

"If that's ok with you, it's good for me. Where do I need to meet for my interview in the morning?" I ask.

"I will have Bobby pick you up at your apartment and escort you to a conference room," Ranger answers me stepping out onto the fourth floor and walking down the hall to the apartment I will be using.

"What about that chat, Bam?" Steph cuts in as we enter the living room area.

"How about we do that in the gym; we can run and talk at the same time so I can burn off my excess energy or if you spar, I'll give you one question per hit, how about that?" I like the sparring idea; no one has bested me so far in the ring. I have no doubt that I won't be answering many questions no matter how well trained she is.

"Bombshell willingly in the gym; I would like to see that, but that's not going to happen anytime soon, Bam." Tank laughs and then adds, "Bombshell and Bam, now that would be a money making fight."

"I don't spar and I hate running. You run while I will eat ice cream and ask questions."Steph says glaring at Tank and answering my proposal.

Damn, I was hoping to spar. Whatever lets get this over with on one condition. "Audio feed along with camera?" I ask Ranger. At his barely there nod, I turn to Steph and say "get the audio turned off and you've got a deal. I will answer your questions; otherwise lunch after the interview tomorrow." I'm not stupid; I know she will ask about Lester and I don't want him or anyone else to use my words as an excuse to not hire me.

She looks at Ranger and he nods his ok with the plan.

"Looks like we have a deal, how about I will meet you in the gym in fifteen or you can pop a squat on the couch while I change." I tell Steph.

"Gotta go get my ice cream; see you in fifteen. Remember I know where you are staying. I will come look for you if you don't show."

"Don't worry; I need my run. I'll be there, see you in a few."

I dropped my bags off on the bed and then let them all out. On my way back to the bedroom, I notice there isn't a safe for my weapons. Oh well, I will have to make do.

I put one of my extra guns under my pillow, and strip my shirt to change bras. Then wearing my sports bra and cargos, I head to the couch to hide my last extra gun and a knife under the cushions keeping me armed with only a small gun and three knives and ready for my workout.

Grabbing my mp3 player and radio adaptor, I make my way out of my borrowed apartment to the elevator and to the gym with a whole ten minutes of peace to myself left.

Slipping out of the elevator and into the gym I head over to the workout radio to rig it to fit my mp3 player. This not only gives me great music to run to but will hopefully cover over the conversation we are about to have if the audio is still on. Putting my mp3 player on Metallica and my other running music, I head for the treadmill for a warm up lap and then to the mats to stretch before I start my run. Twenty minutes late and with a post coital glow, Steph steps into the gym with a whole container of Ben and Jerry's. "That stuff will kill you, you know," I can't help but tell her as I kick my run up another notch.

Dragging a workout bench over to the treadmill area, Steph gets settled and begins her interrogation; oops slip of the tongue I meant girl talk.

"I noticed your interaction with Lester tonight, what is your history?" She asks going for the jugular.

"Private and between him and I," I respond just because she chose to start her interrogation, I mean talk that way. And oh boy she looks kinda peeved at me for that.

"Don't look at me like that, this isn't girl talk it's an interrogation and I have been very well trained not to give out information." What she doesn't know is that I wasn't just trained I've been trained and tried; interrogation without severe drugs and severe beatings weren't going to get information out of me. "Try again, and this time if you are seriously interested in what I have to say instead of just wanting to make sure I don't hurt Les, don't bother." I say while I'm still full out running; not even out of breath I might add.

"Point taken; I'm sorry. All I know is that back at Pino's was the first time I have ever seen Lester look so unsure and hurt. I want to protect him. He and all the rest of these guys here have saved my life too many times to count for me not to have their backs and not look out for them. So, how about this; were you as knocked for a loop as Lester was tonight?"

"Yeah, I was. I didn't expect to see him here much less see him tonight. I had planned to find Bobby before my interview and ask who all was here; meaning if Les was still alive does he still hang with Ric, Pierre, and him. I knew even if he wasn't still hanging with them every step of the way though that me interviewing here would increase the chances of me seeing him again exponentially if he was still alive."

"Still alive," she asks.

"Yeah, still alive; see its hard work doing missions. I've been on a few that were tough to come back from alive. My guess so has he."

"Missions? You did that stuff too?" all I did to answer her was nod. I didn't know her clearance level but I figured if she was a good researcher she would already know that I've worked with the Rangers, Seals, Deltas, and any other special forces units that weren't named and that as a contract worker, I went with them too. What she wouldn't know was that I was better than the majority of them too.

"How did you meet?" she asks me next.

"I met all of them through Bobby. When they graduated from the Rangers they were assigned to a place in Hattiesburg for training. I was going to college there and I knew Bobby from there so they stayed with me at my house till they were deployed."

"When you met Lester, was it love at first sight? Or lust at first look?"

"Neither," I reply. "The first time I met him, he thought of himself as God's gift to a woman and her repayment for his gift was screaming his name; if you get my drift. I wasn't interested in some asshole that would end up breaking my concentration at that point but I was brassy enough to let him know I was onto his ways and that I wasn't interested. He took that as a challenge and as the months passed, through our mutual banter, we developed a deep relationship and then developed love; or what I thought was a mutual love."

"Wow, a woman that turned Lester down the first time she saw him. I bow to your strong will."

Laughing, I eased the treadmill down a notch and eased more into our talk now that it wasn't just about getting information. "I think I shocked the hell outta him with that too," I said to get her to laugh too. She laughed too and I think that we were starting to bond.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier and how we started off this conversation. I know that Les has to be one of your good friends but know this; I have had my heart trampled on by him and it wasn't my fault. It seems though that he wasn't as unaffected as I thought he would be though; so who knows, almost ten years of hurt on both sides may be at fault but please don't automatically judge me thinking I was the girl that broke his heart and turned him into the player he more than likely still is. He was a player before me and will still more than likely be a player till he dies."

Giving a small sad chuckle, Steph agreed with me saying, "He was probably born charming nurses and will die charming them too. I'm sorry as well. Will you please tell me your side of the story and I promise, Ranger won't use it against you for hiring purposes. I know you are worried about that."

"Yeah, I am worried about that. It seemed that they were best friends back then and I don't want him to base my not getting this job off of Les and I having a past. Les and I kept us a secret from the guys as much as possible. Bobby was and is like my brother and I didn't want his and Les's relationship to change because of me. So unless Les went and bragged or told any of them, they just thought we were really close friends not lovers or in love. I'm sure Bobby still doesn't know; if he did, I highly doubt Les would still be alive," I said grimacing.

"That bad?" she asks. I reply "no, that protective and caring of me."

"So, will you tell me?" she repeats.

Sighing and kicking the treadmill into a lower speed, I started telling her. "After our initial meeting, Bobby asked if they could stay with me and if I could help them out with a little problem they have been having. So they ended up living with me in my house not too far off campus or too far away from the base. It was close enough that in the mornings I could do my morning run to the campus and catch a ride back or have my housemates drop my car off for me later in the day if I had my clinical rotations till late into the night. It started out as playful banter like I said; he would joke with me about him wanting me and I would turn him down or knock his ego down a notch and then he would reciprocate. One day I turned it on him and we ended up making out for a good thirty minutes while the others were in my home gym. We spent a good amount of time together and one day I was asked out on a date by one of the frat boys on campus I knew. He told me to go, just to see if I liked him or the other guy more. The date was a disaster. The guy ended up trying to rape me and I pulled the knife Les had reminded me to take and then tucked into my back pocket on the guy and cut him between his balls and his penis just to get away. I literally ran to the nearest place away from him and called my housemate Samantha for a ride. Needless to say, Les was with her because she knew about the two of us and couldn't get out of the house without him finding out that I was in trouble. Plus I think she brought him for muscle and to try to calm me down. We were inseparable after that. Him and Bobby helped me get over the situation and helped train me to defend myself and even went so far as to take me to the shooting range to improve my shooting since I already knew how to shoot, I just preferred knives. I even taught the group a thing or two in return for their help. Anyways, little by little what Les and I had became stronger and stronger."

By this time, I had been running for more than an hour and I was starting to feel centered. I stepped the treadmill down a couple more notches for my cool down and continued. "About a week before they were scheduled to deploy, the guys had the whole week off. My parents and I had a place in Gulf Shores on the beach and I was in-between classes and Les and I snuck off for the week. We ended up making love our last night there. He was my first and he continues to be my only. The night we got back, they got called in early for deployment. He promised me that he would return to me. That he loved me and that no matter what; I would always be his Bam." At this point, the treadmill was now at a slow crawl and I was tearing at the memory.

"He and Bobby were the ones to give me the nickname Bam. Bobby said it was short for Alabama where I was from but Les; he told me it was because one minute I would let him have his ego moment and then BAM, I would take him down a notch. He also said that I kicked life up a notch like what Emeril did in the kitchen. You remember that show Emeril Live, where the cook would go "let's kick it up a notch" and then shout "BAMM" as he threw in the spices?"

I got off the treadmill and walked over to the mats to stretch out my muscles and Steph followed. "Wow that's quite a story," she told me. "He never found you again did he?"

"No, he never looked. Our paths crossed again and I even ended up saving his life along with a few others. Like a puppy waiting to be kicked again, I even foolishly left him how to get in touch with me again and left an arranged meeting place but he never showed."

"Bastard" Steph said.

"No not a bastard, he just moved on I guess." I said with a shrug. "It's time for me to hit the shower and the hay. I will be up and down here for my morning workout at 0500 if you would like to join me."

"Sorry, I like to sleep. I'll see you at the interview though. You still have some explaining to do about some stuff in your file you know. And don't worry; you and Lester's past is just between you and me, but be fare warned, he was chosen to run you through the physical training part of the interview and then again as the patient to test your rehabilitation skills."

"Thanks for the heads up Steph, I appreciate it. I can handle anything he throws my way though; he can't be any harder than some of the things I've been through" I said as I walked over to retrieve my mp3 player.

We exit the gym together and get into the elevator. I hit four and she hit a button on her key chain. At my floor, I get off, say goodnight, and head for the shower and then to my borrowed bed. Tomorrow would be a busy day.

And before my head hit the pillow I was asleep unaware that later in the night I would get an unexpected visitor.

Lester's Sleepless Night

Ten minutes after I crawled in bed, I knew I would get no sleep tonight. I couldn't even force myself to combat nape without dreaming of her. It feels like she is near me and that is just keeping awake, wired, and thinking of her.

After I had crawled into bed, I could have sworn I heard her in the hallway along with Ranger, Tank, and Steph. Ranger wouldn't be that cruel to me would he?

Then I remembered; he didn't know about our past. Hell that is the best kept secret I think I have ever had. The only people who know are me, Bam, and Bobby. And Bobby only knows because during a fevered delusion, I thought that it was Bam who saved our asses in Columbia a few years back. I could have sworn it was her.

Getting lost in thought about Columbia, I got up and fixed myself a drink. I'm normally not much of a drinker, but I swear the chills I get from that mission is enough to get an old nun to drink an entire whiskey barrel with the pope himself. Taking a swig, I sat down on my couch and prayed for the first time since giving thanks to God that another of our military contract workers was in Columbia at the same time and had enough of a bad rep that the drug lord that captured us was afraid of them and released us when they found out.

I prayed that the years I spent away from Bam were good to her. I prayed that she would hear me out when I explained. I prayed that she would forgive me enough that we could at least be friends. I even prayed for a miracle that she would forgive my actions and still love me enough for us to work things out. I also prayed that Bobby didn't kill me when I tried to talk to her. That she wouldn't kill me for my stupidity.

Finishing my drink, I got up from my couch, waked over to my safe, opened it and pulled out a knife. The knife Bam usually kept in her bra and on rare occasions went without. It's also the knife that I tucked into her back pocket the night of her date with the frat boy. The knife that went after his prized possession and won; won not only the fight with the frat boy but my heart, knowing that she was that strong and could protect herself made it all click inside me that I not only was proud of what she did but realized that she was my woman and no one need touch her but me.

Thinking back to that night made me wonder just what she is like now. I've seen how beautiful she is now. I wonder how skilled she is with her knives now. That's something to keep in mind when we talk. She always did have a knife fetish. I would probably regret the day so long ago that I taught her how to throw knives. And damn if she wasn't a natural at it.

Folding the knife back up and replacing it in the safe, I remember how it came into my possession. It was her first knife she said. Her and her father had matching ones. That thought made me pale years ago. Now it just makes me chuckle at the oddity that was Bam and her father's relationship. She gave it to me after our secret week at the Gulf. She told me to take it with me on my deployment; use it if it would keep me safe and bring it back to her when I came back to her. I took that knife on every single assignment except one; Columbia.

Sighing because I can't get my thoughts away from her I get dressed and go in search of company. At least around this place, there is always a guarantee that someone is awake and doing monitor duty. Getting into the elevator, I head for the control room to see what poor soul is stuck with monitor duty tonight.

Exiting the elevator I head to the desk and am pleased to see it is Hal and Woody at the desk. They talk more than grunts and I can probably get the dirt on how Steph got her FTA so easily at Pino's without causing a scene other than the drive by from her latest psycho of the moment.

"How's it going tonight guys? Is there anything interesting going on tonight?" I ask.

"Depends," says Hal. "Did you see the woman come in with Steph, Tank, and Ranger? She is up in the gym now running while talking to Steph. Last check of the clock, she has been full out running for right at an hour."

"Pull up the sound and move over," I told them, forgetting all about Steph and her FTA.

"Already tried the sound to see what they are talking about but it was turned off and when we finally overrode the code, the damn music was too loud for us to hear the conversation so we switched it off again. You think she is one of Steph's single friends and she can hook me up?"

"Damn she is hot in a bra and cargo pants. Maybe we can get both her and Steph to do a double distraction" Woody adds.

I can't help it, I growl at them. Hal and Woody aren't bad guys and they don't know about me and Bam but the thought of anyone touching or looking at my woman just brings out something primal in me. "She's mine," I tell him. "Off limits; besides she is like Bobby's sister. Do you really want to chance pissing off the company medic?"

Two things the armed services teaches you besides killing and following orders is to always take care of the cook and never piss off the medic, you just might need both of them.

"Understood," he replied. And because I am evil when I can't sleep I take it one step further and tell them, "But more than anything, you remember the stun gun incident with Steph? She," I said indicating the screen, "has a knife fetish that you wouldn't believe and she won't ask you for yours, she will use her own. Keep that in mind. Now tell me where my woman is staying tonight."

"On the fourth floor; she is in four-D to be exact," Woody answers.

Looks like my sleepless night might be looking up.

Uninvited Visitation

After shooting the breeze with Hal and Woody till way after Bam finished her run, I head up to my apartment to try to become one with my pillow again. As I exit the elevator and pass four-D, I think about sneaking in her room just to see her and then quickly veto that thought for the moment.

Knowing Hal and Woody, they would be watching to see if I broke into the apartment and if things went badly, it would be all over the office by the morning. And I don't need or want Bobby to find out that I was trying to see Bam again so I passed by her door and went into my apartment next door for the time being.

I sat down on my couch contemplating the way things turned out. After almost ten years apart; she seems to have fulfilled all of her dreams and is now on the way to settling down in her own way. Bam never wanted kids; she wanted adventure, love, and trust. She wanted a partner, friend, and lover all rolled into one. Hell, she didn't even care if she got married as long as she got those things with a side of phenomenal sex. And believe me; the phenomenal sex came naturally to her.

She was too much of a temptation for me back then I thought to myself. Too much woman for me like she tried to tell me the first day I met her. But I damn sure tried and in the end, I ended up fucking up big time. I didn't return to her because I was too consumed with her. I loved her too much and foolishly, I thought if I loved her at all then I wouldn't let her love the monster I had to become in the Army. That she was better off without me and that I should let her go before I ended up hurting her. Let her go free to be with whomever she wanted to be with. Someone who would know if they were coming home to her warm welcoming embrace; free to be with someone who deserved her. The part that is fucked up the most though is that tonight, I could tell, I hurt her the most by running away from her and her love.

Running my hands through my hair, I sigh in frustration. Why is it that I love her so damn much after all this time? Why do I care that I walked away all those years ago? I would think I would be over her by now; but deep down I know. I know that a woman like Bam, you will never get over.

Looking at the clock, I realize that it's finally shift change and Hal and Woody would be making relief for the night and getting to their apartments very soon for the night. I could finally make my move to sneak in next door. I really hope she is still the sound sleeper she use to be.

Waiting fifteen more minutes in my apartment, to make sure the coast is all clear, I think back to when we all used to live with her in Hattiesburg. She didn't know it then or at least if she did, she never said, but I use to sneak into her room at night just to watch her sleep. Some might call that stalkerish, but I called it relaxation. Her sleeping body looked so innocent lying on her big bed. Legs thrown out from under her covers, flat on her back, with a pillow over her eyes, she was so innocently trusting that she would be safe and slept so soundly that I couldn't help but be relaxed by her. Many a nights, I fell asleep listening to her breath while sitting in the chair in the corner of her room and waking only minutes before she arose to start her day.

Checking my clock and picking up my lock picks, I head to the door and step out of my apartment and to her door. The lock opens with no trouble and I am on my way into her room to watch her sleep like old times.

Lord help me if this becomes a nightly occurrence. I will never hear the end of it from the guys; not that I really care.

Stepping around her couch, I silently slip into her bedroom and there she was. She stole my breath; one minute I could breathe and then BAM, like her name, my breath was gone.

She was even more beautiful to look at than she was ten years ago. She was lying on the bed, covers thrown off her gorgeous body and nearly naked. She was only clothed in a pair of small blue boy shorts and a bra like crop top. The rest of my breath rushed out of my body as I spotted her navel ring glistening in the moonlight from the nearby window.

Stepping as close to the bed as I dared, I took in the way her body curved and dipped along the bed. God I was hard just looking at her and smelling her signature Bam scent.

Inhaling a breath of her intoxicating scent I felt a heavy weight lift off my soul and knew I was where I was supposed to be. Moving off to the corner where a chair was sitting, I folded my body into it and settled into the calm and peace that surrounded her.

After what felt like hours watching her sleep, I heard a small sleepy "Les?" escape from her sleeping form. I silently stood from my chair and made my way over to her thinking I was caught watching her sleep and that if I was caught I might as well make the best of it.

Silently I tugged my t-shirt off my muscled torso and over my head, slid my feet out of my shoes, and crawled into bed with her. Immediately she curled into me and it felt like it was the most natural thing in the world to happen. Her natural uninhibited reaction to me had my heart soaring to heights that I thought were closed off all those years ago. Her intimate and full trust in me was all the evidence my heart, soul, and head needed to prove that we belonged together. Holding her closer to me I vowed to show her how much I was sorry for hurting her and that I still loved her with all my heart.

With that vow promised to her, I finally fell into a peaceful night's sleep with her in my arms once again.

A Heater in my bed

A few hours after I fell asleep, I awoke to the feeling of a warmth and comfort wrapped around me. It radiated such warmth that **it was hot. So hot that **I could have sworn I had a heater in my bed wrapped around me like an electric blanket. But more than the warmth, I felt the comfort.

It has been so long since I felt the comfort of Les' embrace. So long since I felt the sensation of warmth, comfort, and love. Kind of pathetic that now just being down the hall from him is making me feel this way after so long.

Letting the sensation wash over me, I groan that it is time to get up and I can't bask in it just a little longer. I try to roll off my side and away from my heater only to be trapped by what feels like steel bands confining me to the bed. It took me by surprise so much that I screamed before becoming instantly awake.

In less than a second, I process that I was in danger and being held down against my will. If I wasn't already alert, I was then and I began to reach for my knife that I keep within arms reach at all times. Grabbing the knife, I slam my head back into my capturer trying to get the grip loosened from around my midsection.

The arms confining me loosen only slightly but it was enough for me to wiggle out of their grasp. Fighting in the dark not knowing who my attacker was I reached out and feel for something that I could use as leverage. Unfortunately for whoever it was, I got their balls in a firm hard grip and pinned them to my bed with a knife to their throat.

As soon as I accomplished pinning my enemy, my door was broken off its hinges and I prepared for more enemy combatants. Letting go of my capturers' balls, I grabbed a handful of hair and yank him up, slide behind him and used him as a shield to cover my unprotected body.

Within seconds, my room flooded with light and I could see Bobby with his gun drawn and aimed at me and my attacker. "Bro" I say with relief evident in my voice.

Bobby lowered his weapon and looked at me with rage evident in his face. "Bam, do you want me to take care of your hostage?" he asked me; and for the first time since light flooded my room, I looked into the face of my attacker and it was none other than Lester Santos.

Throwing Lester off of what little I had him covering me, I got up and moved closer to Bobby who was glaring at Lester.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you Les, what the fuck are you doing in here?" I yelled at him. "I thought you were an enemy combatant for pete's sake! What kind of stunt was that? Do you not get that I probably would have slit your throat and you would have bled out on me if I had gotten any more threatened by you? Shit, I just got back from a mission less than 72 hours ago; you are so fuckin' lucky to be alive."

"It's not like that Bam; it wasn't a stunt I swear, let me explain." Les said trying to sooth me. "I came to talk to you last night but you were already asleep." He said but before he could complete his sentence I beat him to the point.

"So that's an invitation for you to crawl in bed with me?"

"No," he replies, "but when you called my name in your sleep, that was."

How could I be so uninhibited in my sleep, I thought I had stopped calling out for him in the middle of the night. I haven't done that in years. Not since I came to terms that he would never want me.

"Listen here buster and listen well; you and I may have a past but you are not my priority to deal with. No more crawling in my bed, no more breaking in where I am staying, and I will choose the time and place we have our discussions. Do you understand me Lester Santos?" I issued my decree in my parade drill sergeant voice. I meant business even if he didn't think I did.

"Ok Bam, but we need to talk please?" Damn him, he used the one word that shattered any hopes of me not agreeing. God I was a sucker for him saying please.

"Fine, this afternoon after my interview and your evaluation of that arm. If you would have been up to max percent, there would have been no way I would have been able to escape; you need to get into treatments soon or you will loose strength in that arm." I tell him.

"As long as I choose the destination when we talk; I will let you evaluate my arm." He replied.

"Whatever; it's way past time for my morning workout and I have to be ready for my interview in a few hours so I need to start getting ready now. Make sure you prop the door back up on your way out" I tell him dismissively.

"Ok, Bam; I get the hint. Knock'em dead in your interview and I will see you for the physical training part and evaluation portion of your interview," Lester says as he leans in to kiss me on the cheek.

I stop him from leaving with a hand on his arm and say, "don't do me any favors in the interview, I can handle myself; remember that."

"I know sweetheart; I know. But I may not be able to help myself if I don't get out of hear and away from you in that outfit" he said eyeing me up and down obviously inspecting my body. And for the first time since going to bed last night, I remembered I was only in my panties and a bra.

Bam gets a handle on her day

It was already after 0600 by the time I ushered Lester out of my apartment and I still had Bobby here waiting for me to explain what was going on.

If I was going to be presentable for my interview I had better get in the shower now so I tell Bobby, "Bro, if you want to talk, I have to shower first and do hair and make up while we talk. Give me ten minutes for the shower and I'm all yours."

"Go Bam; shower and get decent and then we will talk. I will make up my workout later when I spar with Lester over being in your bed." He tells me.

Shaking my head at his words, I run for the closet, grab my clothes, and head to the shower. I shower, shave, and exfoliate all the proper parts and towel off in less than ten minutes. Standing in nothing but my towel in front of the mirror, I blow dry my hair and fix it into what I call business spiky; fewer spikes, more professional.

Grabbing a pair of short spandex biker shorts, my skirt, sports bra and the shirt that matches my dark blue eyes; I quickly dress and call Bobby in. "Ok Bro, its safe to come in now," I call out as I open the door.

Seconds later, Bobby enters and takes a seat on the side of the tub just like he use to when he lived with me. My mind was whirling as to where to start with him. I wanted so bad to tell him how much I missed him; I wanted so much to tell him that I want this job to be closer to him, my brother. "Bobby…"

"I know Bam, I missed you too." He cut me off. "Now, on to the pressing matters; after we finish talking about what will happen in the interview and physical training, you will explain what I saw when I broke in here. Side note though, your door has been fixed already."

"Thanks Bro, so give me the specifics on the run down for today." And just like old times, he updated me on the things I needed to know.

"First there will be an interview with me, Ranger, Steph, and Tank. We will go over your background and as it turns out, Steph has some questions for you, Tank and Ranger want to make sure they have your complete background check, and lastly I will give you a couple of scenarios for you to verbally run through. After that the four of us interviewing you will have a quick chat and if you pass, we move on to the evaluations and rehab work I have set up for you. After I'm satisfied, Lester will be in charge of you physical training test, Tank will take you shooting, and Ranger will say "yes" or "no". All of that is subject to a change in order. Questions?"

"Sounds good to me." I say putting eyeliner on.

"Now on to other matters; what happened this morning?"

Switching eyes, I tell him about Lester breaking in and me trying to move out of his grasp and being taken off guard and how he found us was the result. By the end of my story I was on my second coat of mascara and feeling braver about seeing Lester again, when Bobby shocks the hell out of me.

"I know about what happened between you and Lester. Do I need to kill him? Or can you work with him? That will be the only thing holding you back from this job you know. When I was writing the job duties, I had you in mind. The only question is will you be ok around him now."

"Thanks for letting me get the mascara wand away from my eye before you said that" I muttered at him while trying to repair my makeup damage. "I'm sorry that what happened between me and Les has altered your relationship with him. Back then, you never would have offered to kill him for me. That's why none of y'all where to find out about us. I didn't want to change all yalls relationship. I know Tank and Ranger were fond of me and I knew if you found out about what happened, it would hurt how you and Les trusted each other with your lives. And I for one didn't want that to happen so I asked Les to keep it between us." Releasing the breath I was holding while giving my speech, I fortuitously looked over at Bobby and finished; "Don't think I didn't know what you and Les did to Justin, the frat boy who hurt me. I knew and I didn't want that to happen to Les. He promised to come back to me you know. I thought I was different; I thought he loved me but that doesn't matter now. What matters is that I am here and I want this job. If I have to deal with Lester Santos then that WILL NOT impede my getting this job." I tell him.

"Alright, now what does Steph want to know? She didn't ask me about anything other than Les and my relationship last night."

Shrugging his broad shoulder he replies, "My guess is that she has found that your information doesn't match up, or that she found a few of your aliases and can't work out who you really are. All THE GENERAL told Ranger was that he was sending "Bam" to interview. Ranger didn't even know if you were male or female until you called. Once I saw the info that THE GENERAL faxed over, I knew it was you. Damn, you have accomplished a lot since I last saw you. I'm so damn proud of you Bam."

"Thanks bro, I loved what I use to do. I want this now though. I'm finished with the international stuff. I want to settle down a hair or at least take a step back from the legally black morally gray side of the government work. I want to enjoy my life and still get excitement without having to traipse through a jungle filled with snakes and poisonous insects. Realistically, what are my chances to get hired here? To stay here and work with you?"

"Your chances are great as long as Ranger doesn't find out the specifics of what happened with you and Lester. And before you freak out about this morning, I took care of the door situation already. Don't even worry about it."

"Thanks bro, now how about we head down for that interview," I said glancing at my watch and picking up my briefcase. "I have fifteen minutes before they are due but I want to be there early and before them. Let's head out."

"Whatever you say Bam; let's go." Bobby said as he escorted me out of my borrowed apartment and into the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

***Any Spanish used in this story was translated on Babel Fish***

Facing the Firing Squad—Bam's interview

Stepping off the elevator on the second floor, Bobby led me to a medium sized, immaculately decorated conference room. Inside the conference room there was a large mahogany table with plush leather covered chairs placed around it. Five on one side, one on the other to be exact; guess I would be in the victim's chair.

Looking at Bobby I quirked my eyebrow up in questioning at the chairs; there was one more than I knew who would be here. I was silently asking him, who would be the extra member of my firing squad.

Bobby silently told me he didn't know and told me, "Wait here, I will find out." And left me waiting with bated breath as to who would be joining us. Please God not Lester.

After about five minutes of patiently waiting; Ranger, Tank, Steph, Bobby, and an expressionless Les walked into the room and took their seats. I nodded to them in greeting while making eye contact with each of them; including the blank faced Les.

"Good morning," Steph greeted.

"Morning," I replied with a small sincere smile.

"Before we get started, I have made copies of my resume' for each of you; I hope this sheds some light on some of your questions" I said as I passed out copies of my pristine perfectly worded resume'.

Taking a seat and letting them peruse over it, I waited for the questions to start. Sure enough, I didn't have to wait long.

"Most of this information did not come up in our background checks. Even running your alias we did not find anything quite like this." Steph said.

"You wouldn't." I tell her. "I am providing you with this information and the means to check its authenticity because I have worked hard to cover my tracks. If what I have provided is not enough, or you do not trust its authenticity, please feel free to contact General Russell for verification."

Ranger raised his eyebrow at me in question when I said General Russell. Not many people know THE GENERAL much less know it was Russell. Barely nodding his head, he took out his phone and punched in a number. After several minutes, he identified himself and was finally able to talk with THE GENERAL.

Confirming my information, he hung up the phone with a slightly shocked expression before his blank face made an appearance.

"It would seem that THE GENERAL is very impressed with you, and has confirmed your information. Now, would you care to tell me why THE GENERAL told me that you were being modest?"

Damn Russell, I wasn't planning on telling them everything. "That would be because, I am. There were over 200 missions that I successfully completed during my tour of duty and contract work," I said. And I conveniently left out that one of those missions was interrupted by a group of Army Rangers that were captured; them to be exact. I not only rescued them but I finished their mission, my mission, and then safely got them back on US soil. They would have never known it was me if I hadn't left Les instructions on how to get in touch with me; but I did and I was waiting for them to call me on it. It never happened though.

"Fair enough," Tank said after it became apparent that I wasn't about to add to my statement.

"THE GENERAL told me that as of less than 72 hours ago, you were free from your governmental contract. As you well know, they will try to call you in for favors every now and then. If you get this job, you will need to provide as much notice as possible as well as written instructions for rehabilitation for each guy as possible." Ranger told me.

"That's not a problem. And as for favors, all of mine are paid in full then some. Unless there is something that I want to do, I won't have to go and I have already put the time frame issue as a non-issue. I will at least have 24 to 36 hours notice." At my little speech, I saw Les shift to look at me in awe. Not many people who are in or out of our line of work get to put stipulations on time frames or make it out of their obligation without favors being owed. It was evidence to how good I am.

"Good to know," Tank says.

"Bam, it says here that you are trained in information gathering, information altering, bond enforcement, you are a certified athletic trainer, practicing physical therapist, know three different languages other than English, and you know several different styles of martial arts. Why do you want to work at Rangeman when you seem so over qualified to do so?" Steph asks me.

"I've done the whole international scene, I've done the clinic scene, and I've done the street work. It's time I combine all the aspects I like and enjoy and do them on a day to day basis. My contacts and research have lead me to believe that this company is one of the best security companies around. Because I knew Ranger, I tried here first but I can always go to the competition. Doesn't matter to me where I work as long as I get to do what I like." I tell her.

At that, Ranger speaks up. "There will be no need for that, Bam. Pending physical evaluation and your gun range scores, I plan on hiring you."

Nodding to show that I heard him, I settle in for the rest of the questions they pepper me with. And finally after what felt like hours, I was finally escorted to the gun range where I excelled their expectations. After all, I've been carrying a gun legally since I was twenty-one but illegally since I was eighteen and it was also a total possibility that I forgot to mention to them I was a trained sniper as well; oops.

After smashing all their records in the gun range, I was finally able to get to the physical exam; my favorite part.

Stepping into the gym, Ranger told me, "The locker room has been cleared for your personal use. You have five minutes to change."

"Not a problem," I answer as I begin stripping off my jacket and shirt. "I've already got something that will work on." And I continue to undress down to my short spandex shorts and sports bra. Taking out a clear bandage to put over my navel ring, I turn to Ranger and ask, "I do get to spar right? I would love to see if someone can finally best me in the ring."

At his nod, I put the clear bandage over my sparkling diamond and stainless steel navel ring and start unhooking my weapons and their holsters. I nodded to let him know that I was ready after I laid down the last gun I was taking off all the while keeping one of my knives on my person.

"Lester will be running you through your assessment while I observe," Ranger tells me.

"No problem, bring it on."

And he did. "First, five hundred push ups" He told me in a smug voice. I'll show him I thought. And instead of getting into the normal push up position, I got into a hand stand position and began to do push ups that way. Nobody could ever say that I did the girly style push ups. Not many men could do push ups on two hands while balancing the legs perfectly vertical. It didn't take me long to knock out my five hundred and snap my legs down into a standing position. "What else ya got?" I ask not even winded in the least little bit.

"Crunches—five hundred with a ten pound weight" Les told me.

"No prob" I say as I walk over to the weights grab a ten pound weight and lay on my back and elevate my feet and the weight hugged to my chest. I breezed through my five hundred and pop back to my feet, took the weight back to where it belonged and looked at Les with a challenge to step it up.

"100 chin ups with ankle weights of your choice." He replied partially ignoring my challenge. I grabbed a set of ten pound weights and added them to each ankle, jumped up to the bar in the corner and hung loosely till his go. "Set, GO" Lester said.

And go I did. I made the 100 in no time flat and dropped down, took the ankle weights off and replaced them on their rack. Walking back to the group, I could see Steph's look of incredulity, Bobby's look of amazement, and Les' look of "what should I give her next."

Finally deciding what to do with me, he looks at me and tells me, "Warm up, then if you want to stretch do so, then ten miles at the speed I set."

So I hop on the treadmill, do a brisk walk, quickly and thoroughly stretch, and get back on the treadmill. Les comes over and set the speed on five and I'm off, enjoying my leisurely laid back run. I ran faster than this when I was training and I consistently run faster than this every morning and night run I take.

After the first eight miles, I swear I was about to fall asleep. This run was meant to get me out of breath but its putting me to sleep and by the time I finish, I will be old and gray so I kicked it up a couple of notches and full out run the rest of my miles. I only backed the speed back down when I did a half a mile to cool down.

During my last two miles, I finally started to glisten very slightly. I don't sweat; as a southern girl, I glisten. I stepped down off the machine, grabbed a towel and dabbed the small amount of perspiration off my forehead and looked at Lester for more instructions.

"Now for the fun part; I have set up a few different people for you to spar with today. Steph has agreed to spar a few rounds with you first and then we will take it from there" he tells me.

Fun, I can't help but think. I really hope she gives me a run for my money. There is nothing out there that would depress me right now more than to find out that she can't fight. All women in this business need to know how to be as efficient at fighting as possible.

I nod at Les, step over to the sparring ring, and look at Steph who is getting outfitted with pads and protective gear. Rolling my eyes, I then make a detour to my suit skirt for the roll of Athletic Training tape I put in there earlier and start taping my wrists down to cover my knuckles and then I tape my ankles to soften the impact on me as my feet make contact during kicks. I finished that in less than two minutes and head back to the ring where Ranger is still outfitting Steph.

"Are you really expecting to receive that many blows Steph, you are trained to spar right?" I asked in disbelief.

"Just in a few self defense moves" she replies. "I don't like to fight. I'm only doing this for Lester because he promised me that if I did this, then from now on, I would get a percent of all the bets the Merry Men place on me" she told me shrugging her shoulders and not really caring that I was about to face her in the ring.

I looked over at Lester and saw the wicked look in his eyes and stepped closer to have a little conversation with my assessment coordinator. "Did your Momma drop you on your head when you were a baby or are you just too turned on by the opportunity to watch a girl fight to realize that I am about to fight someone who has no training. I could hurt her. What the fuck are you thinking?"

"Bam, you won't hurt her. You have too much damn control to hurt her. The only reason Ranger and I are letting her into the ring is to show her that being a girl doesn't mean that she can't get training. We are hoping that since you are coming aboard, she will at least try to improve her self defense skills. Who knows, maybe she will get you to train her; that we would all love to see. Although, I think you might be less easy with her than we would."

"You know I don't take it easy on anyone I teach. Remember when I taught you how to set up fake identities? I was worried that if you were to try it and not fully take into count every aspect that it would get you hurt. I was tough on you because I cared and wanted you safe. I would be the same way with her. I may have just met her but I think that we will become good friends eventually if I stick around long enough."

"Why would you be leaving Bam? You are going to take this job aren't you?" Lester turned to me and questioned with a desperate look on his face.

"Yeah I plan to, but you never know where the wind blows" I told him. "Now if Steph is padded enough, let's get this show on the road. Oh, and by the way, you better have someone lined up to challenge me at least. Otherwise, you will be in there with me as soon as you are back on starting rotation." I told him as I walked back over to the mat and made sure Steph was ready and Ranger really was ok with this.

"Ready Steph?" At her nod, we both started circling each other. My patience won out when she attacked me instead of waiting for me to make my first move. She lunged for me and I easily threw her over my shoulder and down on the mat. I quickly followed with subduing her arms behind her back and patiently waited for her to tap out. She wiggled and gave it the good college try but in the end surrendered.

I helped Steph up, told her good try, and offered to help her when she was ready to learn no matter when. She thanked me and walked off the mat to sit on the sidelines to watch the rest of my matches.

"Kick butt Bam," she said from the sidelines.

I nodded to her and finally got my first look at who my next opponent was. He was a small but muscular Latino with gang tats and a swagger that screamed "Bad Boy".

He walked up to Les and he asked him, ¿Quién es él que debo spar con hoy? ¿Con las armas o no?" _(Who is it that I am to spar with today? With weapons or not?)_

Lester replies pointing to me, "Éste es Bam, tiene cuidado para su gancho derecho. E incumbe a ella." _(This is Bam; watch out for her right hook. And it is up to her.)_

Looking at the man speaking to Les, I reply; "¿Soy Bam y si usted quisiera utilizar las armas, cómo sobre los cuchillos?" _(I am Bam and if you would like to use weapons, how about knives?)_

Agradable encontrarle Bam, soy Hector. I' m muy bueno con los cuchillos, let' s se divierte cierto. _(Nice to meet you Bam, I am Hector. I'm very good with knives, let's have some fun.)_ Hector replies.

Muy bueno encontrarle Hector. Déjeme asir mi engranaje y podemos conseguir comenzados. _(Very good to meet you Hector. Let me grab my gear and we can get started.) _I tell him and then I head for my clothes and grab Les to get his boot knife.

I grabbed my mini thigh knife and stole Les' K-bar boot knife and met Hector on the mats. I took a second to look Les' boot knife over and get a feel for it. I experimentally tossed it and spun it through the air to see how it would feel and took my position.

Siempre que usted sea Hector listo. _(Whenever you are ready Hector.)_

Nodding his all set, we began pacing and circling each other. As I took in his demeanor, I saw thug and intelligence warring with each other. He would fight street but plan strategically. As we circled, I took advantage of his thug side and attacked first. A brother always wants the first actions but is rarely prepared to be struck first.

I had Les' boot knife in the small of my back and my knife strapped to my thigh. Hector had yet to indicate where his were but I already knew and anticipated his moves.

I struck first with the right hook that Les had warned him about and then followed it with a leg sweep. I had him down and had his knife to his own throat before he could even react.

"Intento agradable Hector. Tendremos que hacer esto otra vez alguna vez." _(Nice try Hector. We will have to do this again sometime.) _I tell him as I still have him pinned.

I release the knife from his throat and stand offering him a hand up. I am prepared for his next move. He pulls me down but instead of maneuvering me under him and pinning me with his second knife, I roll and catch him in my momentum and pin him with Les' knife to his throat and his knife to his pride and joy.

Intento agradable. _(Nice try.)_ I tell him as I get off him and holster my knives and hand his to Les; letting Hector get up by himself.

"Bam muy bueno. Debemos spar otra vez alguna vez si reclamar solamente mi orgullo." _(Very good Bam._ _We should spar again sometime if only to reclaim my pride.)_

"Sí. ¿Cómo está usted en los cuchillos que lanzan?" _(Yes, we will. How are you at throwing knives?) _I asked him.

Chuckling he responded "Mejore, mucho mejor. Tendremos que ver quién es el mejor de nosotros ambos. Recepción a Rangeman." _(Better, much better. We shall have to see who is the better of us both. Welcome to Rangeman.)_ Then he was off to the sidelines to watch.

And so it went all afternoon. No real challengers and a parade of who Steph called the Merry Men. **It had to be the longest day of the year.** I swear if Les doesn't give me a real challenge, I will hurt him. He will have to serve as my adrenalin build up and release; and the only way for him to do that is in bed. Somewhere I swore I would never go with him again.

Bam Passes the Test—Lester's POV

I knew when Bam and Bombshell were in the ring together that Bam wouldn't hurt Steph. I wasn't kidding Bam when I told her that she had too much damn control. And I didn't mean just in the ring but everywhere else too; especially when I had her in my arms earlier this morning.

After Bam politely but firmly put Steph's face to the mat, I had Hector ready in the locker room. He was only slightly taller than her but he definitely had her beat in the weight area by about thirty pounds. Back ten years ago, Bam would have beat Hector in the weight department but not now. In ten years, she has gone from a size eighteen to a size eight and miracle upon blessed miracle; she still managed to keep her killer curves.

Hector was a gangbanger turned Rangeman but in a fight, he doesn't fight fair. Bam will love that about him. I can only hope that Hector and Bam don't realize they have a mutual love of knives. Bam's knife fetish and Hector's blade craze could be an unstoppable duo if they were to partner up.

When Hector stepped out of the locker room, he came over to me asking who he was sparring with and does he get to use weapons, I knew I made the wrong choice of introducing these two I thought. I had hoped to answer his questions without her knowing and letting him know that he should keep his knives in their sheaths but my infuriating woman has really good hearing.

After agreeing to a knife fight, Bam stole my boot knife and put her thigh knife in place. I know for a fact that she has at least one other knife on her and my bet is it's in her bra; but I bet Hector doesn't know that.

I hear all the other guys in the gym stepping over to watch the fight and place bets on the winner. If Bam wouldn't skin me alive, I would bet my money on Hector for the winner and lay odds that she would at least surprises him with a third unseen knife.

In the end, it was a good thing I didn't bet against her or lay odds on the unseen knife. She stole his knife and handed him his balls on a platter. I can't believe that my Bam was that good. I taught her to handle herself with knives but I never would have expected her to beat the gangbanger whose specialty was knife torture. My Bam never stops amazing me.

After she put Hector down for a second time, I realized just how much I misjudged her skills and I head over to the group of guys to get more volunteers lined up to spar with her. I of course had no problems getting volunteers; they were just waiting for their chance to touch her. I had to restrain myself from punching quite a few of my buddies over their wanting to touch my girl.

In the end, Bam beat Cal, Hal, Binkie, Ram, Slice, Slick, Zero, Manny, and Bobby. She easily put each of them into a subdued position before their surrender. Bobby was the only one to make her work up a small sweat. I was just about to ask Ranger to spar when Tank called the evaluation a success.

"Bam, I believe we have seen all we need to see. Hit the shower and be back at the conference room in thirty." He said dismissing her before I could get Ranger to fight her.

After a quick nod to Tank, Bam picked up her clothes and headed out of the gym and to the shower. The five of us that were in her earlier interview, head to Ranger's office to discuss her and her future with Rangeman.

As soon as the door closes, we settle into our chairs and begin our meeting with Tank and Ranger silently discussing things.

"Her skills are better than I anticipated. If she did half of what I imagine she did with her spec ops missions then we can't afford not to hire her" Bobby said breaking the silent communication between Tank and Ranger.

"Agreed," I say.

Tank then chooses to break his silence and voice his opinions. "You don't get that good by chance and I think that not only could we use her as Bobby's rehab assistant but if we get short handed then we can pull her for more field rotations as well. Hell Ranger, if you want to give up skip tracing you could hand them over to her and allow her to work with the guys and Bobby around her skips. Hiring her we could solve a lot of problems. Even searches with Steph could be divided to her or she can help Lester with pre-operations identity covers. After all she is the one who taught us all to create new identities and made our first covers. My only concern is just how skilled is she? Did THE GENERAL mention anything about that Ranger?"

Nodding, Ranger looked Tank, Bobby, and me in the eye before responding, "Yeah he did, but for the life of me, I can't understand why she didn't tell us herself. He told me that she was the one to save our asses in Columbia a few years back."

He didn't go into detail, hell, he didn't need to. We were all there and knew what went down. We just never knew who saved our asses from that nightmare. Thinking of what that implied, my mouth dropped open and I'm sure Bobby's and Tank's did the same.

"Couldn't be" I managed to say.

Ranger looked me in the eyes and said, "It was. THE GENERAL himself told me that if it wasn't for her and her alone; we would have never made it back from that hell hole. The kicker was that she was on a solo assignment that time. The government sent her out on a mission by herself in Columbia; she rescued us, completed her mission, our mission, and then got us to US soil safely and without backup. We all owe her our lives. She will have a job here for as long as she wants one. The accounting manager has already gotten together her salary and bonus package and will be meeting us in the conference room to go over everything."

For the first time since entering Ranger's office, Steph spoke up. "Last night, she told me she saved Lester's life but she didn't tell me that she saved all of your lives. And you are wrong to assume she never told you. She told me last night that she left Lester instructions on how to get in touch with her and arranged a meeting place." Then turning to stare directly at me she continued, "You and her have a lot to discuss. I suggest you start by explaining why you never met her or contacted her after she saved your life."

Damn, by the look in her eyes, I know that she obviously knows more than she is letting on; I just hope she doesn't know everything or my ass is grass.

Bam's New Job—Bam's POV

Stepping out of the shower for the second time this morning, I toweled off and grabbed a pair of my cargos, a matching colored fitted long sleeved top that covered my weapons, and spiked my hair like normal. If I was to get this job, Ranger and the rest of them need to see just how I am when I work; no make up other than lip gloss and mascara, spikey hair, tattoos and piercings hidden, and my game face ready and on.

By the time I meet them in the conference room, they will already have the answer I am looking for. Either I will be hired or I will be on my way. Normally I would say no big deal, but I really want this job. I want this so much that I'm actually nervous. And I haven't been nervous since I interviewed to get into my program in college all those years ago.

I quickly finished dressing and attached all my weapons including my throwing knives on my forearms and made it down to the conference room with ten minutes to spare. After a brief knock on the door to the room and no response, I silently entered the room and made my way to the table. I figured I only had about a five minute wait but I might as well get comfy for now.

Three minutes passed after I had entered the room and sat down when a man I have never seen entered the room. He was in-shape, on the taller side of average and all around really forgettable. I instantly categorized him as office staff and assessed him as a manager of sorts because of his dress pants and tie instead of what seemed to be the norm of cargos and painted on tees.

He looked around the room and saw that I was the only other person and approached me. As he extended his hand to me he introduced himself. "Hello, I am David Shaw, Accounting Manager here at Rangeman. You must be Bam." 

Just as I was about to reply, Ranger and the rest of my firing squad from earlier decided to enter. Ranger nodded to David, and motioned for us all to have a seat.

"Bam, I would like to offer you a job here at Rangeman. You would be an exceptional addition to our staff and I hope to utilize your exceptional knowledge and skills. You came in interviewing for Bobby's assistant rehabilitation coordinator position, but I can't help but think that you would like street time too. My accounting manager here has put together an employment and salary package for you to look over. Basically, you would be doing a little skip tracing, rehabilitation, and if you choose to go through Rangeman training, we can put you on a response team for our security accounts. Your choice."

"What bond level skips are you proposing I take, what bond office do you go through, and what will be my cut or does it go to the company and then I get salary?" I ask.

"Above 100,000, Plum Bail Bonds, and salary. It is all explained in your employment package." He said sliding the folder across the table.

I took the folder and scanned the contents. Pretty standard stuff, that is until I got to the salary and benefits package. Its not like I need the money but if I did, I would be set plus I have stock and retirement options, full medical, eye, and dental insurance. And if I were to get married, the policies would then include my spouse and children if we were to have them. Maternity leave if necessary, no field work if I was to ever get pregnant until four months after the baby was born; and the list goes on. Ranger obviously goes out of his way to compensate his employees but I just wonder is this the standard package or has it been tweaked to fit my skills and knowledge. My bet is it's been tweaked. Hell, I could even keep the apartment I stayed in last night if I wanted to until I decided to move out or got married and wanted to live with my spouse.

Turning to the next page, I read the employment contract and found it all above satisfaction. To receive the training to be on the security response teams, I would have to train with the team of their choosing for a month and be accepted into that team. Fair enough. To activate that portion of the contract, I must put it in writing and submit it after a 30 day trial period. Again, Fair enough.

I look up from finishing the documents and addressed Ranger. "It all seems satisfactory. When my trial period is up, I will be submitting a request for the response team training and I have no problem with skip tracing again as long as I can fit it around the rehabilitation schedule that Bobby and I sit down and make. The entire contract is clear and I am satisfied with the benefits offered. I will be accepting the apartment for now until I get a place near by. Would you like to go ahead and execute this contract? And if so, when do I start?"

"Seeing as this is Tuesday and the work week starts on Monday, I will give you till Monday to get settled in and start. Uniforms will be provided and for skip tracing, you will be issued a company vehicle. After we execute this contract, you will meet with Ella our housekeeping and culinary extraordinaire for your uniform fittings. Ella takes care of the apartments, laundry, and food preparation in the break room. If you want something different, you are on your own. She will explain everything when you meet with her. If you need something special for clothing, please let her know. She will also get measurements later on for your bullet proof vest. Any questions?"

At my no, he signed his portion of my contract and passed it to me. I quickly signed my name and slid it back to him.

"We will need your social security card, driver's license, and another form of identification to begin processing your information as soon as possible."

"Not a problem" I tell him as I think of which identity I want to use for this. No one but my parents and a few people I went to school with over the years know my real name. Should I chance using it again or just stick with the primary id I use for cover? I wouldn't want to chance discovery after all my years of governmental jobs. That wouldn't be smart on my part.

As we get up, Tank handed me a key fob, identification, and a set of keys. "The key fob is to get into the garage and you are to wear your Rangeman Id at all times while in the field. The keys are to the apartment you are staying in. Welcome to Rangeman, Bam."

"Thanks Giant!" I told him giving him a soft smile. "By the way, who can I see about getting a weapon safe in the apartment for my personal weapons?"

"It will be delivered by the morning Bam; it's already taken care of. And speaking of weapons, we will need to know what you carry so we can supply you with them for field rotations." Tank continued.

"I will have a list for you later this afternoon along with all my proper identification and papers. I imagine you will also need a copy of my permission to carry concealed correct?"

"Yes, we will need that too. That will come in handy. Now we don't have to worry about the red tape to get it for you now." Tank answered me.

"Glad to know I saved you some trouble big guy." I replied as we were walking out of the conference room.

Turning to Bobby I asked, "Since I didn't see a training room set up anywhere, where will we be treating the guys?"

"Actually Bam, you and I are going to be designing a new setup for in the gym. We need your input for this. I have already gotten the budget approved for this and am hoping to order everything soon. I can take you to the gym and we can discuss what we will need later." Bobby said to me.

"Not a problem, I have a few contacts in an Athletic Training supply company so it won't be hard to get a reasonable price list. I can have you a list of what we will need and a price list to go with it for the main one time purchases. Then, I can put together an estimate of the supplies we will need monthly after a few days. If you show me where you are thinking about now, I can have a layout and list by tomorrow afternoon."

"Lets head that way Bam, and after we finish that, I can give you a quick run through of my medical treatment area and let you have access to the medical histories and injury reports so you can get a game plan for Monday."

Any thing you say Bobby, I think to myself; anything to put Lester off till later.

This contains my entry to this weeks challenge… Tell him by the Exciters!! I hope this works!!

Please enjoy and let me know what you think!!

(There is also some cursing in here!!)

Bam's Escape—Lester's POV

I knew the minute Bobby mentioned the training room design that I would be put off till later; cock-blocking bastard.

As I watched Bobby lead Bam out of the conference room, I knew that even though my talk with Bam was delayed, that it was for the best. I haven't planned what I wanted to tell her or the best way to tell her. I needed a plan, and what better plan could I have than taking her away and telling her the truth and of my love for her.

Like the old song by the Exciters says, **If you want her to be the very part of you that makes you want to breathe, here's the thing to do… ** and if I do say so my self, I think this is excellent advise. **I have to tell her that I'm never gonna leave her, tell her that I'm always gonna love her, tell her, tell her tell her right now.**

Maybe I won't tell her right now as in this second but when I get her away I will. And then, she will be everything that is missing in my life once again; just as she was all those years ago. This time, I won't run away from her because I'm scared of her love.

I turned to Steph and Ranger and tell them both that I will be offline till Monday and make my way to my apartment to expand on my simple plan.

By the time I exited the elevator and opened my door, I knew without a doubt where I should take her.

A few weeks after settling here in Trenton with Rangeman, I bought a place in Point Pleasant on the water, right on the beach. I always kept it cleaned and had a housekeeper and cleaning crew go through every so often, but I never really used it. Actually, I was thinking of selling it a few months back, but I never followed through with it. I never took anyone there; hell, I only went there once a year myself; the anniversary of when I walked away from Bam. Now, I knew why I saved it. If there was one thing other than the love for each other that Bam and I shared, it was love of the beach. Deep down, we were both beach bums at heart.

I called my housekeeper and got the house ready for later tonight. Now the only part of my plan left was to figure out how to get Bam to agree to go with me. Short of drugging her, I really don't think that she would go with me. Then inspiration hit; she already promised to go with me to discuss things earlier. Ha! Now I just have to get her to evaluate my arm where she is bound to her word to go with me to talk later.

I quickly packed a small overnight bag with a few changes of clothes and then snuck in Bam's apartment to do the same. After I stowed our luggage in my personal vehicle, a Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione in cherry red that has a carbon fiber body, a 450 horsepower 4.7 liter V8 engine with a six speed transmission, I went in search of Bam and Bobby.

I found them together in the gym, Bam on the phone talking quietly to someone and Bobby watching her with an expression of awe on his face. They had already cleared an area and were beginning to tape out sections and squares for cabinets, tables, and what was labeled an ice machine. Knowing my Bam, before I got her out of here tonight, she would have everything set and ready to be delivered when Ranger gave the go ahead and signed the purchase orders.

Stepping over to Bobby, I ask, "What is she up to now?"

"She is on the phone with an old friend of hers getting a price list for our new training area. So far everything we might need is only adding up to about a third of what I was quoted. It really is all in who you know." He said.

"That's my Bam. She always was an overachiever. How far along is she on this little project?"

"She has to come up with a list of supplies she wants to carry in the training area and get her kit together but other than that, she is almost done, why?"

"She and I really need to talk. I was hoping to get her to evaluate my arm and then head out somewhere to talk. We have a lot to clear up." I told him, hoping to satisfy him with my intentions.

But obviously that didn't work because he shot me a death glare and turned to Bam and called out "I'll be back in a minute Bam." Then he caught my uninjured arm and practically dragged me out of the gym and to his office for what I dreaded was to be my last few minutes on earth.

Bobby Lays Down the Law—Bobby's POV

As soon as I saw Lester in Bam's bed this morning I knew he and I were going to have a serious prayer meeting today before he even tried to talk to my Bam again. I was not going to allow him to hurt her again as long as I can help it.

When Lester stepped foot into the gym, I knew what he had on his mind. Over the years, I have been able to perfect reading him well. Hell, our partnership wouldn't have been as successful if I hadn't; same goes with him. I'm pretty sure that when I was dragging him out of the gym and to my office he was reading me loud and clear. I was pissed and I would bet my entire fortune that he knew it too.

Just as I walked into my office door, I practically threw Lester into my visitors chair and rounded on him before he could even react.

"I swear to God Lester if you fuckin' hurt her again, no one will ever find your body. I swear upon everything that is holy that not only will I kill you but I will cut you into tiny pieces and then ship you to the next third world country I can think of. What do you want with her now? Do you even know and when you do know, will you let your emotions and stupidity get the better of you? You can't stay with a woman over 24 hours, are you just going to get into her panties again and walk away? Fuck man, she is living here now. If you either run her off or you break her heart, you will have me to deal with. I finally have my sister back, you better think twice about fuckin' with her again. Now, where are you taking her tonight to talk? And just what do you plan on saying to her?"

As I ended my rant, Lester gathered his wits back about himself and moved to stand. He was pissed; almost as much as I was but that wasn't about to stop me.

"I'm waiting Lester. What are you planning to tell her?"

"You know what Bobby, fuck you. She may be like your sister but I love her. If I hadn't fucked up all those years ago, she would probably be my wife by now. I plan on begging her forgiveness and telling her the truth. I was scared of who I became back then. I wanted more for her. And then the kicker, fuck, I wanted her so bad I was scared about it. I learned from my mistakes. I'm not going to hurt her again. If anyone walks away this time, it will be her and she will be taking my heart with her every step of the way. And as for your comment about me not committing to her; I don't want anyone but her. The women in the past were just that in the past and I was just trying to forget her. Now that she is back in my life, no matter what it takes, she is the only one for me. She was my soul mate back then; if only I would have gotten my head out of my ass and came back to her we wouldn't be having this conversation. I live with that regret every day of my life. I have to try to at least make it right man. So either get out of my way or help me man. I'm not going to fuck up this time. I just need to talk to her, set things straight. As my partner, you either need to walk away or have my back. You know I would have yours no matter what. Just think about that man; think about it."

"Goddamn it Lester! This is Bam we are talking about. I can't help but be protective of her. After everything…"

"I know man, I know. But trust me. I swear I'm not going to hurt her again. Just trust me. Hell, if I hurt her again, I'm sure you will have to get in line to kick my ass; our Bam has grown up to be a tough girl."

"Your right man; she will cut your dick off if you screw with her again. Just remember the frat boy. Now, where are you taking her?" I could not help but throw that memory up as a reminder that my girl isn't defenseless. He better be on his toes.

"Point Pleasant" He answered. "It's no Gulf of Mexico but it will have to do for now."

"Good idea man. She always did love the beach. Now get out of here and get her to do the evaluation and go." I told him

He practically ran out of here. I on the other hand waited a few minutes to follow and observe in the shadows.

By the time I made it down to the gym, Bam had Lester seated on a weight bench with his shirt off. She manipulated his arm several different ways performing at least four different orthopedic tests with in minutes. Looking at her face, she wasn't giving anything away. My Bam always did have a great game face.

As she finished she looked up directly at me and nodded me over; so much for being unobserved as I observed her and her skills.

Lester's car  
.com/watch?v=R1bcMO2UPZI


	5. Chapter 5

Bam Negotiates and Evaluates

I knew it would be too much to ask to put off Les for more than a few hours. While I was on the phone with a colleague I graduated with, none other than the Lester Santos tracks me down. You would think that he would have done it sooner, say nine or so years sooner, but that was just my way of thinking.

Focusing on my telephone call, I get back to Kevin, who is now a partner in an Athletic Training equipment company and try to talk him out of the latest and greatest toys and gadgets he's got for little to no money. Hell, as a running joke between me and my graduating class, he is throwing in a spine board that I can teach the guys how to assist in helping me and the ambulance crew. Good ole Kevin thought it was funny to bring up my phobia of being strapped down, but hey if it at least gets him to give me free or discounted equipment, I'll relive that humiliating moment to make him happy and increase the things I can get with my budget.

As I try to focus on Kevin and his price list of things I need, I can't help but notice Bobby pull Les out of the gym. Neither of them looked happy. I just hope I don't have to help Bobby dispose of Lester's body. That would be hard both emotionally and physically.

Yet again pushing Les out of my thoughts, I finish up getting my quote and get him to fax the paperwork through Bobby's fax for Ranger's approval. To furnish and stock the gym training room without sinks and counters, I came in under budget by over 19,000 bucks. That is thanks to Kevin.

Putting my cell away, I take another look around the layout that Bobby and I created and nodded in satisfaction. Other than having a sink and counters installed, my proposal will be finished by this afternoon at the latest. In my negotiations, I even got two full extra heavy duty training tables just like the NFL uses, a single extra heavy duty message table that doubled as a treating table, an e-stem machine, ice machine, goal tender ice and compression machine, and a few other rehab toys. I was happy with the progress so far and ready to make the list I promised earlier.

Taking out my phone again, I started jotting down three different lists in my notes area. One for my weapons, another for my kit list, and yet another for things I needed since I was going to stay in Trenton.

My weapons list was one that I knew by heart. It consisted of my Glock, my Sig, both sets of my throwing knifes, a K-bar boot knife, two Buck knives, one Kershaw knife, and lastly my Beretta that was small enough to fit almost anywhere. I put serial numbers, dates of purchase, approximate costs, and their last major maintenance dates.

Switching to my kit list, I fill out the list in detail. All down to the exact gloves I use, number of alcohol pads I like to keep, and even the over the counter meds the guys might need. Sometimes I swear that I rival the boy scouts with their always be prepared motto.

My last list was the tricky one. What do I really need to stay here? And do I buy it new or get it from back home? I didn't have any really good thoughts as to what I wanted to do yet so I set it aside for now.

My lists didn't take as long as I was thinking they would so to wait for Bobby, I head over to the mats. I stretched out and readied myself to do a light martial arts exercise that I modified to include different gymnastic maneuvers that I get a kick out of doing.

No less than three minutes into my routine, I catch a glimpse of Les coming my way. At least I know Bobby didn't kill him now; I just need to remember to check on Bobby later.

"So, are you ready for your evaluation Les?" I ask him as he nears.

"Just what I was coming to do Bam; that and ask you to take a drive with me after you finish with my arm. I figured we could ride down to the beach and talk."

"That actually sounds really good. I may have only been up here a total of two days but I already miss my condo on the beach." I tell him. "Why don'tcha go ahead and take a seat on that flat weight bench over there and push up your sleeves so I can see your biceps. I want to get a good look at your gun shot wound and I want to bilaterally compare it with your other."

He nods his consent and heads over to the bench I pointed to. Then he does something to knock me off balance. He takes off his shirt. I get to see his beautifully sculpted chest again after so many years. God he was gorgeous and I really wish I could run my hands over him again in a nonmedical way but it was his choice not to return and I will not act like some chick that can't get over a guy.

At my first touch of his body, I feel the same electricity shoot through my body as it did the first time we touched. Not only did I get the electrical charge but I swear he woke up every hormone I have ever possessed even though they have been dormant ever since he walked out the door on me.

I examined his stitches and determined that they could come out in about another two days or so then I went on to test his range of motion, strength, and the integrity of his muscles in his shoulder and elbow joints just to be on the safe side.

His rehabilitation should be an easy one. I was honestly wishing for something of a challenge but then again, keeping my wits about me around him should be challenging enough.

As I run his shoulder and elbow through a few special tests, I spot Bobby enter and observe from the shadows. Now I don't have to worry about finding Bobby later to share my findings or to check on him.

I nod him over and watch his approach. His walking gait is still as strong as ever but with a slight change, his left knee was stiffer than his right, something to bring up later.

"Ok Bobby, I think our patient will survive. His stitches can come out in about two or three days and we can start with some strengthening exercises in the morning. Nothing major or heavy to start off with because of the stitches but as soon as we get those out we can put him through something a little more challenging. He doesn't have much weakness but there is some and in hand to hand, that could make a small difference." I tell him.

"That sounds good Bam. We can start him whenever, no problem, just coordinate when he works his shifts and work around that. He is one of our few patients right now but by Monday who knows who else will get hurt. Take it easy and settle in. So what are your plans for this afternoon?"

"Actually, I'm heading to the beach. I miss the sand already and I think that Les and I have some stuff to discuss. Then, I will probably just make a few lists of what I want and need to get for living here. I might have my Jag brought up so it matches all the black cars here or I might just go buy something else, who knows."

"That sounds like fun Bam. Enjoy. See you later then." He said as he hugged me and then whispered his cell number to me if I needed it.

"See ya later bro, all I need to do is get my purse and I'm ready to head to the beach. I think some sand is calling my name." Then turning to Lester I asked, "do you have a blanket packed already or do we need to stop and get something?"

"Actually, I have a picnic basket and blanket already packed and waiting to be grabbed when you pick up your purse. Whenever you're ready, we can head out."

"That all sounds great. The only problem is I don't have a swim suite with me so either we will have to stop at the mall on our way or is there maybe a trendy little swim shop around the beaches up here like the ones on the gulf?"

"Sweetheart, I will take you anywhere your heart desires as long as I get to see you try the suites on" he told me while giving me a lecherous smile.

"In your dreams Les, in your dreams. Let me head up to my apartment and grab my purse while you get the basket then we can GO to the beach" I told him.

"Sure thing Bam, lead the way."

And off we went to get our basket and my purse. Who knows, this chat might not be as horrible as I was anticipating. Throw in the beach and you could almost torture me and I would still be good.

This contains lyrics from Miley Cyrus' song 7 Things 

Beach Bunny Bam… 

After finally grabbing my purse and meeting Les in the elevator, we made our way to the garage. It may have only taken a few minutes but I swear if I didn't need money to get a swimsuit or if I was brave enough to skinny dip around Lester again, I would have just gone as I was. After all, the beach was waiting and we were loosing valuable sunlight; although, I do love the moonlight glistening over the water and shore. It was a toss up as to which I liked better, the sun or moon; both powerful aphrodisiacs to me when combined with water, sand, and Lester. I can't help it, I'm a beach slut.

Jumping into his beautiful cherry red car, that I was certain cost at least 200,000 dollars and was well worth the money, we were off and making our way to the interstate. Wahoo! Beach here I come.

On the Road to the Beach—Bam's Thoughts

Curbing my enthusiasm and hormones, I settled into the buttery soft leather seats and made my mind up about what I wanted to tell him and above all what I absolutely needed to hear from him.

As I watched the scenery pass by I was reminded of a song I listened to for the first time on my way up here to Trenton. It was a Miley Cyrus song and for some reason, it got stuck in my head. I guess it was stuck for a reason; it's almost exactly what I want to tell Les.

It went like this…

**I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care**

And I did care. He was my first and only true love. Up until him, I had been in like with guys but never in LOVE and after him, way to guarded to let anyone else close.

**  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothings ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear**

It may not be raining as in the water coming from the clouds but when we talk I can guarantee that I will at least want to cry some, even though I haven't cried since he left all those years ago. And nothing not even (especially) me crying will change anything about what happened. Especially until I tell him what I think he needs to hear from me.

**The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you  
Oh you  
**  
**You're vain your games you're insecure  
You love me you like her  
You make me laugh you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks when you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I want to be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you**

My list only slightly varies from Miley's.

1. He's so vain and he plays games

2. His insecurities back then

3. He may have loved me but I'm sure he liked the other women that came on to him too

4. He always made me laugh but he could really make me cry

And here is where I vary from Miley, I love his friends. They were my friends back then too.

5. I hated his damn blank face. Les rarely showed me what he was feeling unless absolutely necessary.

6. He hurt me so bad

And lastly, I whole heartily agree with Miley on this one

7. He made me love him.

I tried not to but in the end, he won me over. It started out as a challenge and ended with love.

Switching from the things I wanted to tell him, I thought about what I needed from him. And Miley yet again helped me know what I truly wanted; an apology.

**It's awkward and silent as I wait for you to say  
And what I need to hear now is your sincere apology  
When you mean it I'll believe it  
If you text it I'll delete it, let's be clear**

And that part right there is what I desperately needed. His sincere apology; if there was any chance for me to be in the same state as him let alone the same building and be at ease around him.

He needed to apologize for leading me on all those years ago if that was indeed his intentions. He didn't need me to fall in love with him to sleep with him. I may have been a virgin then but hell, one look at him and I would have pulled him into the first backseat of a car or private place I could have found. Yeah I played hard to get but I just wanted him to work for it. Not just hand it to him on a silver platter.

He had no right to make me believe all his promises and decelerations if he didn't mean them. If he would have just wanted to be bed buddies or have a one night stand with me, I could have kept my emotions separate, but NO, he swept me off my feet, declared his undying love for me, bedded me, stole my favorite pair of Victoria Secrets, and left me filled with love and hope only to never fulfill his words and break my heart. Bastard!

Breaking out of my thoughts and turning from the window I had been staring out for the past hour and ten minutes, I glared at him for good measure from across the seat.

Breaking the silent car ride, he said, "What are you glaring at me for Bam; I didn't do anything to make you glare at me. And besides, we are only about 20 minutes away from Point Pleasant now. That should make you happy; it always did b back then."

"I was thinking about some stuff, and believe me, you did deserve it!" I informed him.

"You're probably right Bam, there are a few things that did to you that I regret. But let's not get into it now in the car, let's talk when we get to the beach and on the blanket. We always did communicate best when we were relaxed and in our talking position."

God I knew what that meant. We were going to have to have this conversation while cuddling on the beach. Just what the hell did I get myself into?!?!?!

I can't help it… I found another song to help with the writing process. This chapter contains song lyrics from Buckcherry's Sorry

Les Handles the Silence 

Since hitting the interstate, and getting outside the city of Trenton, I had been thinking. It was the only way I could handle the deafening silence in the car that surrounded me.

I knew I wasn't the only one that was anxious about the upcoming talks. I could tell Bam was as well. She sat in her seat looking out the side window lost in thought. I would have given anything to truly be able to read her mind and her thoughts. It would make this whole groveling thing I'm about to try so much easier.

Groveling, now that is a new concept for me. I have never groveled, pleaded, whined, or flat out begged for anything in my life. I guess now is a good enough time as ever. I just hope that I'm naturally good at it. I really don't want to screw this up this time. I fucked up with her enough for a life time already; I can't afford to get this wrong again.

As I continued to drive and think, Bam suddenly turns my way and shoots me one of the nastiest, dirtiest, meanest, and most evil glares I have ever received. If it was a death glare, then I surely would not still be here because the wish behind that certainly was powerful. I definitely never wanted that directed my way ever again.

I can't help but break the silence now that I she wasn't staring out the window. "What are you glaring at me for Bam; I didn't do anything to make you glare at me. And besides, we are only about 20 minutes away from Point Pleasant now. That should make you happy; it always did back then."

Boy did the beach ever make us both happy. It was like an aphrodisiac and inhibited some of her inhibitions. To her, the beach turned her into the sexy siren she always was but never let loose. To me, the beach helped me relax. I could lower my guard here for some reason easier than anywhere else. Those combos and we were set; happy times that were fulfilling for the both of us.

She brought me out of my revelry with her next statement though. "I was thinking about some stuff, and believe me, you did deserve it!"

Damn, I know I actually deserved it. I deserve so many things as penance for the things I have done and seen but I pray that at least for today that God continues to be the merciful being he is.

Trying to put this topic off till our arrival, I say to her, "You're probably right Bam, there are a few things that did to you that I regret. But let's not get into it now in the car; let's talk when we get to the beach and on the blanket. We always did communicate best when we were relaxed and in our talking position."

Damn, what did my mouth get me into now; I should never have mentioned our talking habits back then. I should have just wrapped myself around her and caught her by surprise. Now she probably won't let me hold her again and that is a shame. She felt so good the other night.

We both settled back into silence but this time, there was a tension to it; an intimate one; one that we both chose to ignore in favor of collecting our thoughts.

**Oh I had a lot to say  
Was thinking on my time away**

My ten year absence from her life.

**I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.**

I missed her but I knew it would be better for her if we didn't have a relationship. The last night I was with her I said too much. I told her my true feelings and I hurt her. I made her cry when I left; at that point, I wanted to die because I was hurting her. I couldn't hurt her worse by returning.**  
**  
**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry your blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry. **

I'm so sorry that I had to be who I was. I wasn't a good guy back then. Hell, after the things I have done in my past, I'm not too sure anyone would classify me as a good guy now either. And because of me, she got hurt. I know I couldn't take back the emotions and feelings that I showed her that night so long ago but I would if I could and if it would have made any difference in hurting her, I would.

Her kisses and sounds when we made love though just shattered my defenses. At that moment, and from then on, she was the one good thing in the world that kept me going. But oh God was I ever sorry that I hurt her. I have to tell her that if it is the only thing I get to say. I'm sorry!

**This time I think I'm to blame  
**Hell, I know it was my fault!

**It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
**Because I never did tell her what a monster I was about to become. I had all that hidden. It would never have come out right for me to explain it if I could have with all the privacy bullshit.

**And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.  
**  
**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry your blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.**

Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah Sorry!  
I am so very sorry. To the depths of my souls, I feel remorse of what I put her through. I was too scared to try and ran away making it worse. I put myself through it, but I could care less about me; I am sorry for what I did to her. Never fulfilling the promise I gave her. That was my blame and shame.

Even after Columbia when she saved our asses, I should have gone to see her. I never had my suspicions confirmed by anything and I have no clue why Steph said that Bam left me how to get in touch with her. I thought she was a figment of my imagination. A mirage in the sand; I never knew that she really was there. **  
I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry your blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry.**

More than anything I'm sorry for all the time we wasted; time that I could have had her in my life instead of just in my dreams and fantasies.

Getting jarred from my thoughts by my turn approaching, I slowed the car down a little and pulled onto a private drive just off the main beach road we were traveling on for the last twenty minutes. As soon as I neared the first security box, I opened my window, punched in the code, scanned my finger print, and was on my way to the next check point.

After doing the same procedure at two other check points, Bam and I finally arrived at my private home.

It was time to get settled on the beach and voice all the thoughts I have been gathering. It was time for me to step up and tell my woman that I was sorry for all the pain I have caused her. Then we could take things from there.

Time to Talk

Sliding out of Les's car and taking stock of my surroundings, I can't help but think this is one of the most peaceful places I have seen. I have been all over the world, sun bathed topless on many beaches, and have braved many jungles, yet still, the beach, this beach takes my breath away with its calming presence. It is far enough away from other people to be private, it is on the sand, next to the water, it has the most perfect balconies attached to the house, and lastly, it has great security. No one I bet comes or goes without notice; something that is high priority with the list of enemies that I have made. It couldn't be more perfect if I chose it.

Taking a step closer to the beach, I noticed Les leaning on the car just watching me. "It's beautiful, Les. Hurry up; let's get settled on the beach! Chop chop!" I tell him, he so needs to get the lead out; it is time for my sand rehab.

"Ok Bam, but don't you want to change out of your long sleeves and cargos? That won't be too comfy on the beach."

"But we didn't stop Les, I don't have a suite or shorts or anything for that matter. And before the thought even crosses your mind, No I am not going to sunbathe naked on the beach like I did at the Gulf. You don't have the privilege of getting me naked again even if it means I have to sit on the beach in cargos. After all, I am nothing if not inventive; I can and will make what I have work for now." I told him. I can and will use one of my knives to cut my cargos off to shorts and strip to my matching bra. It would work. The only thing about that is when we get back to Rangeman. I would be a walking pin up poster in cut off cargos and a tight shirt; very unprofessional.

"I have no doubt about that sweetheart, but I did take the liberty of getting my housekeeper to get you a suite. I don't know what you like so I told her to grab a few choices. Let's head in the house to see what she bought and if she gets a raise or not."

I bet it's all skimpy and tasteless. I may have the body for it now but that doesn't mean I put my assets out there. Although, in doing so now, I could really have him drooling over what he passed up. Tempting and all too easy to do.

Sighing, I tell him, "Let's get this over with. I want to walk on the beach. It's calling my name."

And off we went into his huge beautiful white three story beach house.

It was stunning from the outside but simple and calm on the inside. It was perfect; so soft, warm, welcoming, and just like every beach house should be—easy maintenance and clean up.

Les lead me through the garage and into the kitchen and then through the hallway to a bedroom. Not just a bedroom I corrected myself, the master bedroom, the bedroom that had a wonderful view of the beach. Waking up in the huge bed that was pushed against the wall and that overlooked the beach would a thin slice of heaven. I instantly had the image of me and Les, bodies tangled together, my head on his shoulder, a thin white sheet covering a small portion of our bodies after we fell into an exhausted sleep after making love, the sun peaking from the sky in the early morning hours gently waking us from our nap. Along with the picture, I could imagine just what other things my senses would tell me. I could smell the sex, beach breeze, and Les surrounding me as I stood there in a very happy state. If only things had turned out differently.

Turning from the bed and my hormone induced thoughts, I turned toward Les where he was laying out swim suites on the couch for me in the corner of the room. One was a thong suite in bright pink with black ties, yeah right not in this life time buddy I thought. The next was a one piece neon green suite that screamed here I am sniper, pick me off; next. The third suite he pulled out was a halter style bakinie top with tiny high cut low rider tie up bottoms, sexy and cute but sure as hell left little to the imagination. Next came a pair of royal blue boy shorts with a tankinie top, conservative compaired to the rest but still not my style. The last and final suite was perfect. It was a solid black with silver accents. A one piece with the ribs cut out and a peekabo belly button cut out. It scooped low in the back was held together at the neckline by a beautiful silver accent chain and charm. It even had a wrap that would be perfect for walking on the beach with. It was sexy and simple but a total knockout for my body style. I couldn't wait to try it on.

I quickly pushed Les out of the room and made my way back over to the couch to grab the black suite and rushed into the bathroom to take care of business and change.

As soon as I finished, I folded my clothes and left them in a neat pile on the edge of the couch and made my way to find Les.

God I hope I'm not going to regret coming here I think to myself as I made my way into the kitchen. I stopped short as I saw Les leaning up against the counter in a pair of black swimming trunks with no shirt and a picnic basket and blanket laying beside him. I quickly checked for drool and finished making my way into the kitchen and to the basket.

"Got everything ready? Need help with anything?" I ask him as soon as I'm sure my voice will work without cracking.

"Everythings ready Bam, just waiting on you. We can head towards this little place I know not too far from here on the beach and have a picnic there if that's ok with you. It has the best view of the water and sky that I have ever seen. I think you would really enjoy it." He said.

"Ready when you are Les." I tell him. Lets get this show on the road. I really am curious as to what he will say.

He lead me out of the house and down the beach with his hand at the small of my back and the beach blanket and picnic basket in the other arm. Finally after about half a mile, we came to the most beautiful set of rocks I have ever seen. They formed a cave almost and then jutted out into the water. It would be perfect for a day or night picnic. It was secluded and had just the right amount of shade and sand.

"This is perfect Les. How did you find this?" I asked him breaking the silence we had lapsed into.

"Its part of my property. I bought this land when I moved to Trenton and this area is what sold me on it. It reminded me of the little cove at the gulf we visited. I couldn't pass it up."

Ignoring what he said I grabbed the blanket and started to lay it out and get things set up for our picnic. I really hope I can go through with this and that I can stay calm. I really hope I can **tell him** everything I need to. That I can be strong and not ask why I wasn't enough for him. I hope above all I can just **tell him I love him** and him love me back.

At the cove—Lester tells her

As soon as we made it to the cove, I knew that this was where we were ment to talk. It just had the right feeling to it. My instincts have never let me down before. I really hope that they don't start now.

I barely made it out of the bedroom and to the kitchen without kissing her. I should have just handed her the bag of swim wear and let her look through it but like the male I am, I couldn't help but wonder what they all looked like. Handeling those suits though made me think of what she would look like in them and then I was headed for trouble. I don't know if she noticed but my pants sure did get tight and all I could think of was kissing her. It's a good thing she kicked me out of the bedroom when she did, because if she didn't, we would not have made it to the beach.

She picked out the black suite in the bunch and was a total knock out in it. When she approached me in the kitchen, I could only stare and hope I wasn't drooling.

As I led her out the house, I slowly got a little blood back into my head and away from another part of my anatomy. We slowly made our way down the beach and the whole time, I could not stop thinking about how lucky I was that she was giving me a chance to explain. A chance to **tell her** that I was sorry and that I love her. That I never stopped loving her.

When we finally made it to the spot that I knew she would love and she made busy putting out the blanket and food. She was trying to hide her nerves about talking and that was fine by me. Hopefully I can set her at ease soon enough.

As soon as Bam kicked her flip flops off and settled onto the blanket, we both seemed to relax enough to eat the wonderful picnic basket Ella made for me earlier.

Finally the silence became too much for me and I just had to break it. "Bam, I know you gave us a resume' earlier, but will you please tell me a little bit about yourself? I would really love to know what I missed."

"Only if you reciprocate Les. I wont do all the talking here. I will share but so will you. Deal?"

"Deal" I tell her and as soon as I agreed, she pushed her plate to the side and stretched out on the blanket across from me.

" After you left, I had the opportunity to change clinical rotations. I had expressed interest in working with the military as a rehab specialist to my program director and she got me a spot at Camp Shelby with their rehab unit. I found my nack there. I finished out my schooling, worked at Shelby, and passed my board certification. I was one of the best people they had and I was approached by several different people to join as a contract worker. I did that for about six weeks when I was approached by a friend of a friend and offered me the chance of a life. I moved to another location and worked with special forces. I worked it out so I could get my PT license through South Alabama and then I went back to working with the teams. I was then approached again about joining the teams when they shipped out to different bases and one thing led to another and yet another thing led to me actually going in the field with them. Field work with the teams then led to me getting my own contract and working as a PT and bond enforcement agent near the beach. That came to a close and now, here I am. Your turn."

"After I left, we went on our mission. We were great at what we did. The only problem is what I became on the inside. I knew you deserved better than the monster I was becoming. After Columbia, I wanted to rush home to you but I knew you diserved better than me. I had hoped that you were living your life just as you had planned before we had met. We actually never knew who saved us Bam. I can honestly swear that if we had known it was you, we would have contacted you. After Columbia, we were offered spots on a team and after careful consideration, we all accepted. We accepted the spots and the contract that came with it. We finished our contracts about four years ago. Ric opened Rangeman with us as partners and we were supposed to be here only beiefly to open this office and then head back to Miami. He met Steph and he decided to stay. We stayed here and I bought this place and live at Rangeman." I know that I left out the many women I have bedded trying to forget her but I honestly don't think she needs to know that.

"Bam, more than anything I have to say today, I really need to tell you that I am sorry. I didn't want to break your heart. I hate that I hurt you. I was just trying to do what I felt I needed to. I was a monster inside and I couldn't put you through that. More than anything, you have to know that I ment everything that I ever told you. I loved you then and I have loved you every second since I left. I can never make it up to you I know but I would love to try. I know you are my soulmate. We are each other's other half. We belong together. I know that I don't deserve you but can you please forgive me for hurting you? Can we please try to work through the hurt I did to you. I am begging sweetheart. Please give me another chance."

The moment I told her I was sorry, tears started to fall from her eyes. I felt like a hill of beans making her cry but I had to tell her. I couldn't not tell her. I had to try. What she did next not only supprised the hell out of me but made my heart sing.

She scooted over to my side of the blanket and wrapped herself around me. Her head laying on my chest. I was afraid to move. Afraid to speak. Afraid to hope.

"Les, it wont be easy. You will have to work for another chance but know this. I never stopped loving you. As much as I tried, I never did. I could never bring myself to move on away from you. I accept your apology and I will agree to try things out from here, but know this. I will not let you hurt me again."

"I know sweetheart, I know." I told her as I lowered her into the blanket and kissed her for the first time since walking away from her all those years ago.

Bam Sees Fireworks

The second we kissed, I swear I forgot to breathe. If I could talk without taking his tongue out of my mouth, I would ask to be pinched because this has to be a dream.

God he feels so good. It has been years since another man has even kissed me. The feel of his body against mine is driving me insane. I can't believe that after all this time, he feels the same way he did before. He still has that safe yet dangerous feeling, that same feeling of belonging he makes me feel when I am in his arms.

His hard muscled chest still leans into me and he still sneaks his hand up my rib cage to slowly drag his palm across my breast. He still drives my senses out of control. I don't think I have any coherent thoughts running through my mind when he is touching me.

Without thinking, I started running my hands down his back. He always did like it when I did that and I can tell he still does because he deepens the kiss. Oh God.

He deepend our kiss and added pressure to his palm on my breast. Oh sweet Jesus. It felt absolutely wonderful. I havent had this feeling in forever, especially coming from a non-battery operated source. Before I could even moan my appreciation of his skills, I saw fireworks explode. **Ooohhhh fireworks**, so brilliant, so bright, so beautiful.

Finally breaking our kiss, he grinned down at me, eyes sparkling with desire and love. "So responsive, so soft." He groaned and started peppering me with kisses.

I attempted to gather my thoughts and my breath as he apparently decided that he wasn't finished with me yet cause he started moving down to my neck. "Oh God, Les" I moaned as he gently nipped me in my spot. You know that one spot that just makes you tingle.

"Sweetheart, you feel so good. I've missed you."

"Les, I've missed you too but we can't continue doing this. We can't have sex."

Groaning he answered, "I know sweetheart, its just hard. You are just so damn beautiful and I love you so damn much. I can't control myself with you. I never could."

"I know, neither could I; but I think we really need to talk. We need to finish this."

"Your right. How about we take a walk and finish our talk."

"I'd like that. Let's go." I told him as I rolled him off me and got to my feet. I offered him a hand up as I smiled down at him. "Come on, I want to make it back to the deck to watch the sunset before we have to leave."

He finally took my hand and using my resistance, he pulled himself off the blanket. After standing, we both started working on putting everything away. As soon as that was finished, he moved to stand next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Risky move there soldier," I teased. "What makes you think I would want to hold your hand while I walk down this gorgeous beach."

"Oh, I don't know sweetheart. I guess it was just a risk I wanted to take. **A moderate risk** but a risk I was willing to take anyways."

"A risk huh? You like livin life on the edge huh soldier?"

"Yes mam, you could say that." He told me and then we lapsed into a comfortable silence, just wandering down the beach. Holding hands and enjoying a relaxing evening.


	6. Chapter 6

Les Gathers Control

When I kissed Bam for the first time since walking away from her, I thought I could control myself. You know, I'm a controlled guy. I control my emotions daily, I control my features, I control my actions; hell, I have controlled the many different outcomes on so many different missions; but for some reason, Bam always blows all my control.

Just kissing her made me so hard that I was ready to lose all control and get reacquainted with her right on the beach, not a care in the world as to who could walk up on us.

The second she moved to scrape her nails down my back, I lost the ability to breathe, to think, or to do anything but focus on her; her body, her mouth, her moans, and her pleasure.

It didn't take much to bring her to climax, that in its self shocked the hell out of me. Years ago she made me work hard for her pleasure. Now, I barely touch her and she explodes in my arms. God she is so responsive to my touch now and I can't help but want to give her more pleasure.

"Sweetheart, you feel so good. I've missed you." I told her, letting her know just how much I missed her.

"Les, I've missed you too but we can't continue doing this. We can't have sex." She groaned.

Thank God she had enough sense to stop me before I did something too stupid, too soon, too fast, too tempting to do.

"I know sweetheart, its just hard. You are just so damn beautiful and I love you so damn much. I can't control myself with you. I never could." I tell her as I stop my nips to her neck.

"I know, neither could I; but I think we really need to talk. We need to finish this." Damn she was right. She was always right.

"Your right. How about we take a walk and finish our talk." I offer.

"I'd like that. Let's go." She told me as she rolled me off her and got to her feet. She gave me her hand to pull me up and told me, "Come on, I want to make it back to the deck to watch the sunset before we have to leave." Little did she know that I had planned for us to stay here for a few days. I wasn't going to let her know about that now and start a fight. There are somethings that are just easier to ask forgiveness for than permission and I really don't want to fight with her over something that I know she wants to do but is unwilling to let me know that is what she wants.

Getting up we put everything together and when we finally finished, I reached for her hand. I have never been a possessive man before, but I really wanted to claim her and if I couldn't physically claim her like my inner caveman was screaming to, then I would do the next best thing I could do. Hold her close and have as much contact as I could.

I'm surprised she let me though. The one thing I knew about my Bam back then and that I'm sure still hasn't changed and will never change as long as she breathes is that she has never been one to be posessed. She will posess you but no one will contain, supress, or posess her.

Her joking resonse telling me that it was a "Risky move" was all the confirmation I would ever need on that issue. I'm just glad that she is letting me hold her hand.

I am a patient man, I will give her whatever she needs to make her and I work, including time and commitment.

After picking with her for a few more minutes, we lapsed into a relaxed silence and strolled hand in hand down my private beach.

The stroll of a lifetime—Lester's POV

As we strolled, I couldn't help but notice just how much her body has changed. Years ago, she was on the plump side putting it nicely. I fell for her mind, heart, and soul. And then I came to enjoy her body but now, after what seems to have been hours of endless training, hundreds of missions, and a great workout ethic, she is the epitamy of what a woman should look like. Soft and curvy where she should be and hard muscled where she needed to be.

"Bam" I said breaking the silence, "will you tell me about how you got inshape? I know you were very active and training hard when we lived with you but how did you succeed?"

"**All things in moderation**, a great workout regieme, and I found out that I had a thyroid problem that is now fixed. So I take it that you like the new me?" she replied as we kept walking down the sandy shore.

"Bam, you were beautiful before but now you are absolutly perfection. I am so proud of what you have accomplished. Your body is phenominal and your carrer is exactly what you have always wanted. You have accomplished so much and you are so strong." I told her as I stopped our stroll just short of the house and stared into her deep, beautiful dark blue eyes.

"It was hard work but it was so worth it. Thank you." And then she shocked the hell out of me and initiated one hell of a kiss.

She leaned up and into me to lightly peck my lips in a sweet kiss but quickly followed the peck with a nip to my bottom lip and then blew my mind out of the water as she slipped her tongue into my mouth. Groaning, I deepend the kiss and we both pulled each other into a tighter embrass. We stood there on the beach just kissing and enjoying holding each other for at least a good ten minutes.

Breaking the kiss, I looked into her eyes and rested my forehead against hers. "Sweetheart, you pack such a powerful punch. I can't control myself with you. I'm only hanging by a thread here."

"I know Les, me too. I know we shouldn't do this but, please. I need you. Lets head back and forget about watching the sunset from the balcony. We can watch it from the bed. What do you think about that?"

Still standing in the sand about a hundred yards from the house looking straight into her eyes, I tell my bold woman, "I love you Bam, I want to give you the world and all the time that you need. It is one of the hardest things that I have ever done not making love to you right this second, but I don't want you to regret this. I love you too damn much. If this is what you really want, then you should know that this time, it will be for forever. I will never walk away from you again. I will always be yours and you will be mine. It hurt me too much to walk away from you before, I can't do it again. When I make love to you, it will be when I know that you are ready for me and when I know that you know that I will never walk away again. No matter what sweetheart. No matter what."

Still looking into her beautiful eyes that are now glistening with tears and love, I cant help but think that I made the right descision. I don't want just her body; I want her heart, mind, soul, and then of course her body. I want the whole package from her and if I can get her to wear my ring, then that's all the better.

I silently reached down into the pocket of my swim shorts and pulled out the knife that she had given me long ago. "Bam, I believe this belongs to you. I am returning it to you just like you wanted me to so many years ago. I am returning it and me back to their owner. You are the holder of my heart and I can't stand another day without you Bam. I have missed you and I don't want to live without you anymore. You are the love of my life and now that I have you back, I know that without you my life would not be complete." I told her as I yet again reached into my pocket for the other items that I retrieved from my safe earlier today. In my hand, I held a diamond ring that was attached to my dog tags.

I bought the ring almost 10 years ago and was going to give it to her at the Gulf before I shipped out but instead of doing that back then; I had attached it to my dog tags. There it has stayed. Every mission, every training drill, every second of every day and hour; even after my retirement from the Army, I kept them together and together I would give them to her.

"Bam, would you do the honor of spending the rest of your life with me? I know that you never cared to get married before but if you will just agree to be with me, then I wont press you for marriage just yet. I will give you as much time as you need to get use to the idea. I just want you to be with me, only me. Forever. I can't stand the thought of you not in my life as my partner, best friend, and lover." Then dropping to my knees in front of her in the sand with the sun setting behind her, I looked up to her and let her see all the emotions that are flowing through my soul as I whisper, "Please sweetheart, I can't live without you. I have been miserable living a life without the other half of my soul. I am begging you to please give me this chance to prove that I will always and forever be faithful, honest, caring, loving, and more importantly supporting to you for not only the rest of my life and yours but for eternity." I told her as I held up my tags and diamond to her.

Beach Dreams and Bonds

I can't believe that I just pretty much propositioned Les for sex! My God, I'm such a slut when it comes to him. I know that I am bolder than most women but when it comes to sex, I am so over my head that it is pothetic. He is the only man that I have ever been with and he obviously didn't think I was that great at it the first go around otherwise he would have wanted a repeat performance, yet here I am asking him to have sex with me. God I'm such a loser.

I know he said that he can barely control himself around me, but who am I kidding, if there is one thing that I am not good at or have no clue what I am doing, it is sex.

I screwed it up ten years ago and now I am on the right path to screw it up again. Damn I'm such a loser that I really don't want to meet his eyes when he rejects me.

First we talk about how fat I use to be and how I have finally slimmed down and now I tell him that I need him, what will I do next; go grab a tub of ice cream and console my sorrows with sugar? I think not; that is not who I am now and I have worked too hard to let that way of thinking take over my life again. If he doesn't like the fact that I wanted to screw his brains out then that is his fault not mine. Nope, so not my fault that just being around him makes my panties (if I were wearing them) practically melt away. It is not my fault that I went almost to the age of twenty-two before losing my virginity to him and then not bedding another man after him. Well, maybe rationally that is my fault but screw ration. I can't help it if that my hormones choose NOW to scream that I need an orgasm of the non-mechanical induced kind; DAMN hormones.

Finally I tuned back into what Les was saying so that I could try to spin my outrageous behavior off on something he said and I catch what he is saying. "…It is one of the hardest things that I have ever done not making love to you right this second, but I don't want you to regret this. I love you too damn much. If this is what you really want, then you should know that this time, it will be for forever. I will never walk away from you again. I will always be yours and you will be mine. It hurt me too much to walk away from you before, I can't do it again. When I make love to you, it will be when I know that you are ready for me and when I know that you know that I will never walk away again. No matter what sweetheart. No matter what."

I can't believe he said that. I can not believe that he really wants to be with me. He really wants to have sex with me again when I am ready and know that he won't walk out on me again; am I dreaming or tripping on some sort of acid?

I can't help but tear up at his words and the thought that he might actually love me as much as I love him. And then he does something that turns my stone heart to goo; he gives me my knife back.

I told him all those years ago that this knife ment a lot to me and that when he returned to me that I wanted him to return my knife to me. I know it was stupid but I wanted to send him off with something that would remind him of me and that would keep him safe if he needed it. So what did I do, I gave him my first knife and told him that when he was ready to come back to me he should give me my knife back. I had ment it to keep him safe, bring him back to me, but also as a figurative way for him to cut the strings that held him back from me.

I knew that as an Army Ranger that he would have to do things and be things that he would never want me to know about. I knew that going in and I wanted to give him what he needed to come back to me. My help in riding himself of the monster that I knew he would find horrifying to have me see.

If it is humanly possible, I think I just fell more in love with him then because he got it. He is giving me back my knife to cut through all of the past hurt and be with him because we belong together. We are soul mates and one half can not properly function without the other half. We belong to and with each other. And if my poor stone heart wasn't already turned to rubble and then goo, what he did next would have surely done it. He asked me to pretty much marry him when I was ready to. He wants to be with me and only me forever.

At this very moment, he is giving me everything I have ever dreamed of. He is letting me into his heart and showing me his soul while offering me love, commitment, fidelity, and above all support.

I never would have guessed that his love would come with a ring attached to it. I know that in the past I have said that I didn't want to marry but I think if I were to ever be tempted like I am now, that he would be the only one to get me to agree. Still, I am shocked that he would actually want to marry me. Could I marry Les? I swear I must still be dreaming.

"Les" I whispered as I dropped to my knees with him on the sand. "I… I love you Les." I told him as I brought my hands up to frame his face and lightly kiss his lips. Then continuing, I told him, "I want to be your partner, your soul mate, your best friend, and lover. I want to be your support system, your confidant, your everything. It may take some time though on the wife part. More than anything though, I want you to be mine and me to be yours. You have been the only one to ever posess my heart. Like you, I was miserable without my other half and now that we have each other again, I want us to be together. I want us to be each others everything. I want to spend my forever with you. I want to not only work together but play and love together as well. I want to be yours just as badly as I want you to be mine. The only things I ask is that we take our time with the whole marriage issue and that you don't crush my heart again. I don't think that I would survive it this time; I already love you too much again."

"Bam, you have just made me the happiest man alive." He replied. "I swear that from this second forward that I am yours and you are mine, forsaking all others into eternity. I will be your partner, your soul mate, best friend, and lover and you shall be mine." He swore to me as he reached to intertwine our hands. "You are the only woman to ever posess my heart, body, and soul. Without you my life is not worth living." He told me as he brought our joined hands to his lips, kissed my hands and then placed our joined hands over his beating heart before continuing. "If you want to wait on the official and lawful side of our relationship then we will wait. What we have now is an agreement between you, me, and God; our word and bond. I love you sweetheart." He finished as the sun shone its last rays of the day and slipped into the sky.

Gathering me close, as we sealed our agreement on the sand, as he was still kissing me, he gently swept me up into his arms and carried me into the house.

Sealing the Deal—Lester's POV

In the thousands of senarios I went through about today, I never would have imagined what just happen. Except for making it legal and lawful, Bam had pretty much married me right here on the beach. Now comes the fun part; sealing the deal and consumating our joining.

As I gather her close and take her in my arms, I can't help the rush of excitement that flows through my body. She is mine and I am hers. We have sworn our love and commitment to one another and it is for eternity; I will never be without the other half of my soul again. I once read somwhere that **the opposite of loneliness is not togetherness but rather intimacy** and boy were we going to be intimant. It is a marvilous feeling and Mrs. Lester Santos (if only in my mind) is going to enjoy ever last second of what I have to offer her, if I have anything to say about it.

Just the though of what is to come next has me harder than I ever thought possible. The feel of her body in my arms as I cross the sand and jog up the stairs is enough to have me begging her for mercy. Oh man, the tricks she must know by now, the thought makes me weak knead with lust and excitement of what is about to come.

Making my way through the balcony door and through the living room and kitchen, I head for the hall and the master bedroom where we will spend the next few days getting reacquainted with each other.

I finally reached the bedroom and kicked the door closed, made my way to the bed and gently laid my woman down and began kissing her again as I liberated her from her swim suit and me from my board shorts.

A HUGE THANKS to BB for her wonderful help and hard work in editing and polishing my first smut scene!!!

***WARNING*** this is a SMUT scene… if you do not want to read my smut, this can be skipped and it hopefully will not interrupt the flow of this story once I continue with it!!

Sealing the Deal Part2—Bam's POV

I knew this moment would come if Les and I made our peace but that didn't make me any less nervous about it. It had been a long time since I had let a man touch me, make love to me, but that wasn't what had me worried.

The first time we made love I was a virgin and I'd had no other lover since. Les' technique had been incredible then and I'm sure he had perfected it in the time that had past. The last thing I wanted to do was diappoint him and worse, embarrass myself in trying to please him and failing.

The second my back hit the matress, it just felt right for us to be taking this next step and I let go of all my nerves, letting him take the lead while kissing him back for all I was worth.

In no time at all, he had me stripped of my swimsuit and his trunks had magically evaporated for all I knew. Apparently, there would be no awkward pause to remove clothes and determine what to do next—not that there was any of that the last time we did this either.

Our clothes gone, Les continued kissing me but it didn't feel like any other kiss; it felt like he was making love to my mouth. I couldn't help but reciprocate, ratcheting the kiss up a notch. And what a notch it was, just kissing and making love with our mouths had me so aroused that I was on the razor's edge of orgasm. Les must have sensed it too because he decided to add a little more to the mix.

One of his large, callused hands came up to cupped my breast, kneading it softly. He gently tweaked my already hardened nipple with his rough fingers. I couldn't help but moan. I was a breast woman and I just loved it when he gave my pert double D's attention.

Breaking our kiss and continuing to play with my nipple, Les gently kissed and nipped his way down my neck to my neglected breast. He lavished it with attention, taking my nipple into his mouth, nipping it with his teeth, and then grazing it with his wonderfully talented tongue.

I couldn't help but move my hands into his beautiful thick hair to keep him there at my nipple. His mouth felt so good and his gentle nips were pushing me closer to orgasm. When he marked me with his mouth he sent me over the edge into orgasm, screaming his name

"Hooyah," he murmured into my cleavage as I released his hair and he started working his way south to my stomach. When he reached my well-defined abdomine, he traced my six pack with his tongue and had me squirming under him when he french kissed my navel. It was a preview of what I could expect— a preview, a promise, and a taste to be exact.

As much as that appealed to me though, I wanted to participate as well, so I tugged him back up to kiss his mouth and wrapped my leg around his and flipped him underneath me. It was a little trick I had learned a while back and was glad to see that it had caught him off guard enough for me to succeed in getting on top and in control.

Pulling my mouth away, I sat up and planted my knees on both sides of him, sitting on his firm sculpted stomach, my hands balancing me on his hard chisled chest. "Don't think you get to have all the fun, its my turn now Les." I told him, lowering myself so I could kiss my way down his throat and run my tongue down his breast bone. Moving lower, I traced his his washboard abs and then even lower to nip at the juncture of his thigh.

While nipping at his upper thigh, I had the sudden urge to taste him. I had never given a blow job before but I had a sudden craving to take him in my mouth and discover what his hard shaft felt like. I wanted to make Les feel as good as he made me feel, but I was still nervous. I didn't want to do anything wrong and get an "E" for effort and ruin the mood.

I scooted lower in the bed and hesitantly reached out and took his rigid shaft in my right hand and cupped his balls with my left. He groaned his encouragement to me and I continued with my exploration of him.

Running my fingers over him, I gently kissed the tip of his errection and then moved to licked him from base to tip before taking him inside my hot, wet mouth.

I slowly worked his long, thick shaft into my mouth. I would take a small section of him in mouth, swirl my tongue around him, take a little more, then torment him for a few seconds before I sucked on him and massaged his errection with my lips and tongue. I would then release a little of him and then take even more into my mouth and start the process all over again while adding my hand into the massage.

Before long he was gently thrashing under me and begging me for more with his body. I could feel him tightening when he pulled me up his body and stopped my fun.

"Sweetheart, if you keep that up, I won't last much longer and I can definitely tell you that I don't want to come until I give you a few more orgasms and I'm inside you feeling your tight slick walls clentch around me and you take me over the edge with you." He told me as he stretched my body out over his and rolled me under him. "Besides, I didn't get to finish my fun before you interrupted earlier. Now, where was I?" he paused with a thoughtful and playful expression. "Oh yes, now I remember. I was right about, here," he said as he lowered his head and tongued my navel again.

I couldn't help it, I moaned and writhed underneath him. I knew what he was planning and Oh boy was I excited about experiencing that again.

He made his way down my abdomen to between my legs with an agonizingly slow pace that drove me wild and stole my breath from me. Finally, he moved my legs farther apart with his shoulders and cupped my bottom, bringing me to him. "Oh God, Les," I moaned as he breathed in my scent and I trembled with anticipation.

"You smell so good sweetheart. I can't wait to taste you again. I've dreamed of how sweet you tasted on my lips and tongue all those years ago." And then he tasted, nipped, tongued, and tortured me until I shattered apart under him.

As he slipped a finger into me, he made his way back up my body to torment my breasts and neck again. "Bam, you are so tight, sweetheart." He moaned as he slipped a second finger into my heat.

I couldn't help but to thrust into him following the rhythm he set, seeking more pleasure from him. "Oh Les, yes, that feels so good Baby. Please." I begged him. I couldn't take much more, I could already feel my orgasm building and I really wanted him. I need to feel him hard inside me. "Les, please. I need you."

"Just a little more sweetheart, come for me one more time and then I will join you. That's it sweetheart, come for me."

And come I did, seeing stars. He gently held me through my orgasm and removed his fingers from my body to reach for the condom he had apparently grabbed earlier.

Sheathing himself quickly, he pulled me to him. He drapped my legs over his thighs and hooked my legs with his hands right under my bottom.

"Please," I begged him. "I need you, Les. Please."

Leaning over me, he guided his large, thick errection to my entrance and pressed slowly into me. "Oh God," I moaned as the tip of him entered me. "More, please." I begged as he gently rocked himself into me.

"Sweetheart you feel so damn good. So fuckin' tight," he whispered.

"Please," I begged againas he worked himself deeper into my tight body.

Finally after what felt like forever, he slide home, all the way into me. It felt so right, so wonderful. I felt so full. I can practically feel him touching my diaphram, I thought.

Moaning at the sensation of him being inside of me again, I started to wiggle and rotate my hips, eliciting a curse from him and he gripped my hips to hold me still. "Just a minute sweetheart. You are so damn tight that I want to come just from being inside you. I need a minute," he told me as I clenched my muscles around him.

After a few seconds though, he started pumping in and out of my body. His strokes stole my breath away from me as he brought me higher and higher.

My hips moved to match his rhythm and soon we were both lost in the pleasure, the feeling of belonging, of love. When he slowed his pace to torture me, I couldn't help myself. I had to tell him. "I love you, Les. I never stopped loving you."

"I never stopped either sweetheart, I have always loved you and I always will," he swore to me, staring into my eyes. He brought his hand down my body to play with my clit, telling me, "Now sweetheart, I want you to go over and take me with you. Let go Bam, I'm right with you sweetheart."

He stroked into me a few more times and I exploded. I thought I had seen fireworks on the beach but compared to this, that orgasm was nothing. As my body clenched around him, I could feel him spasming within me as he came.

He held me through my orgasm and gently slipped from me. He went into the bathroom and cleaned up before crawling back in bed to cuddle into me.

"I love you Bam," he whispered as I curled back into him and shifted to place my head on his chest.

"I love you too, Les," I said softly as I drifted off to sleep.

***My entry for BB and Kym's The WARDen Says It Best Challenge***

Sry its short but I hope y'all like it… please let me know what you think!!!

Sunrise Surprise—The Morning After (Lester's POV)

Slowly waking this morning, I kept my eyes closed as I sent a silent prayer of thanks to God for having Bam here in my arms again. It was a true miracle that I wanted to savor. I finally had the other half of my soul back and she was wrapped in my arms sleeping soundly in my bed.

Finally opening my eyes, I searched the room for the clock and found it only 4:30 in the morning. Too early to wake my sleeping beauty but early enough to fix a nice surprise and breakfast for her. So reluctantly I slipped from the bed and out from under Bam to make my way to the kitchen to start her surprise.

A few years back, I had heard a quote that had stuck with me and fit me perfectly. I forget where I read it or if I heard it but I think it might be a romantic surprise if I left it for her.

I quickly retrieved some paper, a pen, and some sissors. I wrote out my quote, cut away the excess paper and headed to the beach to quickly pick out a few shells to scatter with my quote.

After picking out my shells, I scattered the individual words from the quote and the shells on the bed then the floor, down the hall and out onto the deck where I would serve her breakfast hopefully with the sunrise as our backdrop.

It didn't take me long to fix a few eggs, some pancakes, and cut up fruit for our breakfast. I quickly arranged our breakfast as I heard her stirring in the room down the hall.

Bam Wakes Up Alone—Bam's POV

Not long after 5:15 my internal alarm woke me and I was upset to find myself alone. That was until I noticed a few shells and the small pieces of paper making a trail out of the room. I quickly but carefully made my way out of the bed not to disturb my trail to the bathroom to quickly got ready for the day and followed my path to my man.

As I went, I picked up the words one at a time and read them. Starting on the bed and going down to the floor I found, "**I was** **dead** **until**". I took another step and picked up "**you found me.**" Two steps more and I picked up "**though I breathed**." Making my way to the hall, I found "**I was sightless, though I could see**." Then going through the kitchen, I found a small bouquet of wild flowers with the words "**And then you came**" attached to them on the counter with a cup of warm tea.

I smiled as I reached for the bouquet and tea then made my way to the rest of my trail.

I took one step and picked up the word "**and**' another step I picked up "**I**" and another step was the word "**was**" which brought me to the door that lead to the deck and attached to the handle was the word "**awakened**."

Going through the door, I then followed the shells and the words "I love you Bam" to a small table where the love of my life sat with breakfast. What a wonderful way to begin my morning I thought as I kissed Les good morning.

The full quote together was… "I was dead until you found me, though I breathed. I was sightless, though I could see. And then you came… and I was awakened." **Zsadist, pg. 424, Lover Awakened, The Black Dagger Brotherhood, Written by JR Ward**

**Couldn't help it… more SMUT!!!! **

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update!! I just finished one of my summer clinical rotations (Two-a-days) and have finally started classes and yet another clinical rotation… but have no fear… if scheduling works as planned, I will have time to both READ and WRITE!! Wahoo!!!**

**As always, the only character that is mine is Bam and all others are Janet's!! and all the other standard disclaimer applies!**

**Please ENJOY!! And let me know what you think!!**

**~Meg~**

Bam's Breakfast—Lester's Pov

When Bam walked through the patio door, I could tell she really loved my surprise. Normally on any other given day, Bam would never show her emotions so openly. This morning though, her eyes were filled with love, appreciation, and relief—love for me, appreciation for the romance, and relief that I was still here and not "in the wind" like what happened before.

Taking in her breakfast and the sight of the beach in the morning, my woman finally made her way over to kiss me good morning.

As she kissed me, I pulled her down on my lap and to me. She sat strattling my legs, her legs spread wide with her heat pressed against my acheing hardness.

As we kissed, it became a battle of who could get closest to the other. By the time I broke our morning kiss, she was pressed hard against my chest and she was grinding herself on me seeking her own pleasure while torturing and teasing me.

We went from waking up and mellow to blind lust without a moments notice but I didn't want to ruin the romance with trying to get her out of her clothes too quickly.

I rather reluctantly broke the kiss and placed my hands on her hips to stop her tortuous grinds against me. After all, I want her to know I love her for more than her body and that I just didn't want her only for sex.

Sighing, I put my forehead on hers and gently kissed the tip of her nose before telling her, "Hell of a good morning kiss sweetheart, but breakfast is getting cold and we have all the time in the world for anyother plans after breakfast. I love you."

"I love you too, Les. Thank you for my sea shell path. Now how about I have you for breakfast instead cause I definitely know how to reheat things later." She told me and I felt myself grow harder.

"Your heart's desires sweetheart," I started saying and was cut off by her kissing me and pulling at my shirt. She was frantic almost in her need to divest me of my clothes. As one hand grabbed for my shirt, I heard the click of a knife being opened and immediately tensed until she used it to cut my shirt and ripped it off my body.

As soon as she threw my shirt onto the deck and closed her knife, I grabbed her bottom and stood up moving to the table's edge sitting her there. "You can have your breakfast later Sweetheart, I'm too hungry to not eat." I told her as I made quick work of her clothing and grabbed the fruit off the table.

I took the first fresh cut strawberry closest to me and swirled it over her body before taking a bite of it and offering it to her. "Oh God as much as I would love to baby, I'm allergic, I can't." She told me declining my strawberry.

"More for me then." And I proceeded to eat all the fruit in the bowl and her till her screams could be heard down the beach, then I joined her adding my own moans to the early morning air.

We made love on the table on the beach till we were both sated and too tired to move as the sun rose for the day. I couldn't think of a better way to start my day than this. Bam is my life and my happily ever after.


End file.
